


Glucose Guardian (That's Mighty Big Of You)

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reverse Size Kink, Size Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin gets himself a sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Not one of his poorer life decisions, all things considered. This had all started as a dare. Baekhyun had texted him the article partially as a joke. The first few sites he pulled up seemed fun and promising. He was bored and broke, so why the fuck not.

The first guy he met was older than dirt, smelled like hard candies, and had eerily perfect, blindingly white veneers or dentures. He swore he fell in love with Jongin at first sight, and popped a Viagra right at their dinner table just as the house salad arrived.

The second guy could _not_ stop talking about how much he paid for his new yacht, or his new Audi, or his Rolex. Or his _new_ wife’s new tits. An absolute _mess_.

The third guy, Jongin is currently wondering if he’s secretly some kind of serial killer. He’s too... _normal_. He’s nice, he’s funny, he’s fucking hot. And he spends money like he can just sweat out more, and is more than happy to dote on Jongin regularly.

He’ll have to make a note to research his sugar daddy’s porn history next time he’s over, see if the man is into vore or something possibly alarming.

Kyungsoo is absently fiddling with one of his cufflinks as he recounts his most recent trip to Fiji, where they will be going in a few weeks. It’s rare to hear him monologuing. He prefers to ask questions, and listen to Jongin talk about school instead. The light catches on one of the cufflinks, setting off the silver Gucci logo as he continues to brush his thumb over the embossed surface.

“Do you want dessert?” Kyungsoo asks, in his deep, buttery voice.

Jongin is not an escort. They are, by a loose definition, dating. There is just no facade over this relationship: they met on Glucose Guardian, an elite sugar daddy meet site. Kyungsoo has to pay ₩5,000,000 a year just to be a member, and submit his tax forms and bank statements to be approved and verified. He’s expected to spoil Jongin with lavish gifts, and make sure his monthly allowance is deposited on time. And as the ( _gag_ ) sugar baby, Jongin is expected to be supermodelesque and stereotypically beautiful and pleasant and, basically, _whatever daddy wants_ , within their previously agreed upon terms. Arm candy, of sorts. And arm candy can’t be eating decadent, 1000-calorie, gluten-free, triple dark chocolate cheesecakes after lunch every other day.

“I’m so full,” Jongin says, putting a little whine into his voice.

Do Kyungsoo is a white whale. He’s Jongin’s diamond in the rough. Considering all the creeps and geezers on GG, Do Kyungsoo is an ultra rarity. He’s young, attractive, private, and busy as hell. He wants companionship: someone to cuddle and read subtitles with while watching foreign movies, someone to have peaceful lunches with, someone to cook for whenever he is feeling up to it. Someone who’ll ride his big, fat dick after all of those things and walk away without causing drama or gossiping that the chaebol prince of one of the largest beauty companies in South Korea happens to prefer men.

He’s a fucking _dream_.

The shiny black bag slides smoothly across the table linen as Kyungsoo taps on his phone screen, mouth contorting into an annoyed pucker. “I saw this and thought of you. It was supposed to be a surprise,” he says distractedly, “but I just had a thing come up.”

Like he said, busy as hell. Sometimes, it’s a boon, because Jongin only has so much social energy and bubbliness in him, and then sometimes, he’s already clean and stretched and ready to be filled and fucked over a marble dining table. Pity. His finger hooks onto the nearest corner of the bag and tilts it just enough to catch a glimpse of black lace.

“I’ll model it for you later,” Jongin promises.

Kyungsoo’s phone starts vibrating anew the instant he sets it down, and he sighs as he ignores it, giving Jongin a weary smile. “Tonight?” he asks.

“Depends how much I like it,” Jongin retorts teasingly.

Later, after the bill is paid and they’re being chauffeured back to Kyungsoo’s office in the central district of Seoul, Jongin sucks him off in the back seat, loudly slurping as Kyungsoo lets out a guttural moan and shoots down his throat. And then he’s pushed onto his back in surprise for Kyungsoo to reciprocate.

Kyungsoo is a fantastic cocksucker. When they have enough time, he’ll _worship_ Jongin’s cock, bringing him close to the edge and letting him go soft again, over and over, before finally encouraging him to grab Kyungsoo’s head and fuck his mouth to completion. But right now, already pulled up to the Do Group Head Office front entrance, he doesn’t bother with tricks and teases, and just deep throats him as often and as long as he can, until Jongin’s shuddering and pushing his shoulders away from the sensitivity, post-orgasm.

They kiss afterwards, sloppily, as Jongin tucks himself back into his pants. Kyungsoo’s already hard again, but with his driver leaning his back against their window to keep prying eyes from peeking in, there’s no chance for a second round. “Send me nice pictures while I’m stuck in my meeting,” he says as he tries to fit his erection back under his slacks.

“Maybe,” Jongin whispers, stealing another kiss before helping Kyungsoo fix his hair and straighten out his clothes to dampen away the “freshly fucked” vibes.

“I’ll be waiting,” Kyungsoo grins, tapping him on the nose. “I’ll miss you.”

Jongin wiggles his fingers goodbye as he watches Kyungsoo side-shuffle out of the car. He scoots back into his seat and grabs his new gift bag as Mr. Park gets back in the front seat.

“Where to?” asks the grumpy driver. Jongin can’t really blame him. If he had to be lookout for midday public blowjobs, he’d be pretty pissy himself.

“Back to my dorm,” he answers, pulling the top garment out of the tissue paper. Black lace with little floral accents and detachable leather suspenders, studded with black Swarovski crystals. There’s a cute little bow in the back. The next piece is an excuse of a skirt, frilly and sheer black, and if he were to wear it, would not even cover half of his ass cheeks. The last bit of fabric is the largest, some sort of full body piece in a mix of lace and broad straps of elastic. Bondage _inspired_ , but still tame. Kyungsoo is a fan of soft, dainty things.

“Your apartment should be set up by the time you return from Fiji,” Mr. Park assures him as they near campus. He is about to finish the semester, and was considering staying over for the summer, but apparently, Kyungsoo had other plans.

“Thank you,” Jongin says, before climbing out of the car and watching it drive off. He decides to take the stairs back to his room. A little cardio to offset the decadent meal. A wrong tap opens his Glucose Guardian app instead of his mobile banking, and Jongin idly flips over to his profile. It’s dimmed, to show he is currently unavailable. Has been now, for the last four months or so. He should get the exact date, so they can celebrate some cute six months anniversary thing.

Kyungsoo’s profile is dimmed too. They’re _exclusive_. It only took a couple of weeks for Kyungsoo to propose a monthly allowance and offer, and honestly, even if it had been drastically lower, Jongin would’ve gladly accepted. Kyungsoo’s actually _fun_ to be around. He’s low maintenance, he’s kind and sweet, and his tastes are pretty vanilla, but with enough enthusiasm that Jongin doesn’t grow bored.

Speaking of vanilla, it is always fun to see Kyungsoo’s preferences list. It’s so oddly specific. _No DDlb. No painplay. No breathplay._ The list goes on, meanwhile the kinkiest thing they’ve done in the past four months has been him rimming Jongin on his balcony while a party went on downstairs.

...Maybe he _should_ look into Kyungsoo’s porn tastes, if he can think of all these categories to omit while maintaining such a sweet veneer.

Back in his room, Jongin hastily strips out of his clothes, and plucks the little skirt from the bag. He surveys his reflection, turning side to side and petting the soft fabric as he pulls it on. From the back, it frames his ass like a fan, too short to provide any coverage. From the front, it’s barely long enough to cover his soft cock, with the slightest movement exposing the tip. That’ll be good enough for Kyungsoo.

 _‘I don’t think this is the right size :C’_ Jongin types out before attaching two of the best pictures. He hits send and collapses onto the bed, sticking his legs straight up in the air, and swaying them back and forth. His phone vibrates within seconds.

**_♡♡_ ** **_DK_ ** **_♡♡_ ** **_:_ **

_I think it’s perfect_

_Fuck it looks so good on you_

_It makes my booty cold :C_

_I’ll warm you up_

_It’s the perfect length for you to sit on my face_

_Well, your face isn’t here, now is it?_

_My face wishes it was there_

_Baby show me your pretty cock_

_Uh uh_

_:(_

_Maybe tonight_

_If you tell me how pretty i am_

_Thats all i do_

_Tsk tsk_

_You’re supposed to be working_

_Go be big and important_

_Im hard and horny_

_Its close enough_

_Not to me it’s not_

_I guess i’ll have to use one of these fancy toys_

_Alone_

_In my room_

_All by myself :C_

_I want to see!_

Jongin rolls over and hangs off the side of his bed to pull out a box underneath. He grabs the first smaller box within it and rips it open, dropping the expensive vibrator onto his sheets and snapping a picture with an accompanying _‘There :)’_ before putting it away and reaching for his laptop. He can multitask doing homework and flirting with Kyungsoo at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

The water finally starts running clear. Jongin splashes his face again before finishing, exiting the shower with a towel slung low on his hips. Steam gathers on the mirrors. Pushing his hair off of his forehead before swiping a hand across the smooth glass to wipe away the condensation, Jongin surveys his new bubblegum pink hair with approval. It's been awhile since it was pink.

To his left, a toilet flushes loudly, and one of the other residents steps out of the stall to wash his hands at the sink next to Jongin's. His eyes flit over to Jongin's pastel hair before not-so-subtly sliding down to his chest, fixated on the pair of silver barbell piercings there.

Jongin waits patiently, keeping his face neutral until the guy eventually glances back up and realizes he's been caught. He looks like a deer in headlights, hands still frozen under the stream of water, mouth hanging open wordlessly as Jongin's curves up into a wicked smirk.

“I think my line is: ' _my eyes are up here_ ,’” he says, before turning on his heels and heading back to his room. Behind him, the guy snaps out of his embarrassment to throw out some juvenile comeback just before the door swings shut and muffles the rest.

Imagining if he had to choose from within the pool of mouth-breathing minute men that Seoul National University has to offer leaves such a sour taste in his mouth. It’d be one sad, sad world if he ever had to date college boys again. Having to skirt around with pleasantries and modesty and societal expectations, and the guy could be a shitty fuck at the end of it all, with nothing to compensate for it.

No thanks.

He huffs a long sigh. Between his finals starting and some new building contract Kyungsoo has been having to deal with, it's been over two weeks since they've seen each other. He's growing bored, and phone sex is tiring.

There are messages waiting on his phone when he finally gets out of his wet towel and over to his closet.

 **_♡♡_ ** **_DK_ ** **_♡♡_ ** **_:_ **

_hey_

_how were finals?_

 

_Over! |o/_

_For this week_

 

_did you do well?_

 

_I'm a smart cookie_

 

_yes you are_

_I miss you..._

_sleepover? :)_

Unconsciously, Jongin's lips pull into a wide grin. He had planned the hair as a surprise, but this is rather serendipitous indeed. Spending the night at Kyungsoo's place beats listening to the drunks sing and stumble through the halls after they return from the bars any day.

_A sleepover..._

_Are you gonna braid my hair while we gossip about boys?_

 

_I was thinking more along the lines of I cook for you and then some Netflix and chill_

 

_That sounds a little more intriguing_

_What's on the menu?_

 

_you if you play your cards right_

 

Kyungsoo's apartment is in a high end bachelor's pad complex in the business district. Playboy pods, as they're sometimes known. It's only a few minutes from his office, and is fully staffed, fully furnished, and ridiculously selective.

The security guard holds the door for him, and Jongin nods a greeting at the front desk clerk before entering the elevator and keying in Kyungsoo's floor. Admittance here requires he be in costume: dark blue Thom Browne sweater, distressed, matching skinny jeans, and some Tom Ford loafers. Coming here in off-brand clothes is a good way to attract the bad kind of attention. Prostitutes and mistresses show up clad in sleazy clubwear or whatever they could snag off the department store clearance racks. Jongin's never been all that into fashion, but his clothes at least broadcast the right, neutral image, and they'll be coming off in a few minutes anyway.

Kyungsoo answers the door still in his dress shirt and slacks, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up. He stares up at the new pink hair for a few seconds before glancing sideways to ensure the hallway is empty, and grabbing Jongin by the nape to pull him into the flat.

Their lips connect as the door shuts behind him. “Surprise,” Jongin whispers against him, wrapping his hand around the knot in the tie and guiding Kyungsoo closer.

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” Kyungsoo asks, breaking the kiss to look back at the hair again.

“I thought you would prefer hardwood over carpet,” Jongin answers coyly, fist still tight around the silk fabric as he leans back against the door, tugging a snickering Kyungsoo to him.

“Clever boy,” muses Kyungsoo, giving him a peck on the nose. “Let’s move to the kitchen. I’m in the middle of prepping.”

By prepping, apparently he meant chopping zucchini, potatoes, and onions into little matchsticks and cubes. It's entertaining for a few minutes, watching Kyungsoo don his little apron, put his glasses back on, and diligently slice the vegetables in slow, precise motions, but Jongin quickly grows bored just sitting on one of the stools, being ignored.

“Matches your hair after all,” Kyungsoo remarks once his sweater has come off, and Jongin looks up from shedding his jeans to find curious eyes surveying him with interest.

“I guess,” Jongin shrugs, pretending to examine the words on his t-shirt by lifting up the hem, showing off the sheer pink panties underneath.

Sliding his fingers under the mesh fabric to cup an ass cheek, Kyungsoo traces his thumb around the front, over the newly shaved skin. “Give me a few more minutes to get these into the pot, lover,” he sighs, watching Jongin's cock fill out under his touch. “And then I'll take care of you, okay?”

“I was just getting comfortable,” Jongin says as he spreads his legs apart, moaning softly as Kyungsoo cups his balls and gently tugs.

“You were wanting attention,” Kyungsoo corrects confidently, bending down to lick at the swelling cockhead over the fabric. “And I'll give you some in just a moment.”

He doesn't argue. But he does pout when Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, and smooths the shirt back down so it covers Jongin's erection, a wet spot forming where it sticks to the precum dribbling out of the tip.

It almost seems like Kyungsoo is purposefully dragging out the cooking. It takes ages before the lid closes over the pot, and Kyungsoo leads him over to the living room to splay out on the wide couch.

“You've got two choices,” Kyungsoo offers, hovering over him and easing Jongin's t-shirt up so his piercings are exposed. He licks over one of them before circling the puckered skin with the tip of his nose. “I gotta stir the pot in like ten minutes,” he murmurs, moving to the other nipple to lavish equal attention. “And again like ten minutes after that. So we can play for a little, or we can just watch TV until later.”

“Or,” Jongin gasps as teeth clamp against metal, sending shocks through his chest, “th-that could be two quickies before dinner.”

Laughter causes Kyungsoo to break suction, and he looks up into Jongin's face with amusement. “Quality over quantity,” he chides, flicking one of the nipples again before shuffling down, brushing his lips over Jongin's stomach, until he reaches the pastel elastic.

“We've had some quality quickies, excuse you,” Jongin argues, eager hands guiding Kyungsoo's face into his crotch.

Kyungsoo hums as he sucks on the sheer fabric, his voice vibrating against Jongin's balls before he moves over to lave at the base of his shaft. “True,” he agrees, yanking the panties down to take Jongin into his mouth.

This is easily one of the best parts about being with Kyungsoo. He sucks cock, not as a means to an end, but because he honestly enjoys it. Each time is a performance. Kyungsoo slurps messily, moans along as Jongin bucks into his mouth, and pulls off to nip at Jongin’s inner thighs as he gestures for Jongin to lift his legs.

His tongue bathes over Jongin’s balls before he pulls back, blowing cool air over the sensitive skin before tugging the back of the panties down to mid thigh to expose Jongin’s ass. There’s a little jolt as Kyungsoo nibbles on his perineum, but it’s quickly forgotten as Kyungsoo dives in, lapping rapidly over his entrance.

Jongin is folded in half, knees digging into his own chest while Kyungsoo eats him out like a starved man. He knows better than to beg, or to demand that he hurry up and fuck him already. Kyungsoo likes to tease, and when determined, has endless patience.

Something vibrates on the couch, and Kyungsoo pulls away to dig his phone out, silencing the alarm. The smirk on his lips blooms as he looks down at Jongin, tracing a finger over the the bulge at the front of the panties. “ _Fuck_ me, that’s pretty,” he mutters quietly, more to himself than anything. “I’ll be right back, babe.”

And then Jongin’s left alone, exposed and hard and dripping saliva out of his ass crack onto Kyungsoo’s expensive couch. He groans and rubs over his eyes, resisting the urge to jerk himself off. Kyungsoo likes when he goes soft, so he can suck him back to full arousal, feeling Jongin fill out in his mouth. His mind wanders in the silence, absently fingering one of his nipple piercings to keep himself somewhat focused.

Upon his return, Kyungsoo decides he'd rather set up the TV instead, clicking through show choices and blatantly ignoring Jongin's pouting. And he doesn't seem to care at all that his boner is digging into Jongin's thigh, or that Jongin keeps pressing up against it.

Classical music opens up the show. Another episode of Chef's Table. He grumpily lets Kyungsoo spoon in behind him to watch through the first few minutes of food porn.

One would think that the guy shelling out hundreds of thousands of won a month to someone with the expectation of sex would be trying to get his money's worth right now, and not the college student with the typically lower sex drive. One would think if someone took a minute long break from enthusiastically eating ass to keep a pot from burning, he'd come back ready for action again.

Not Kyungsoo.

He leaves again just as the plating montage starts, hurriedly smashing the pause button before he clambers over Jongin and dashes into the kitchen. There's a longer delay this time, and when he returns, he's holding a steaming hot pot in his mittened hands, carefully shuffling across the floor to set it down on the coffee table.

“There,” Kyungsoo says, bearing rice and kimchi, and nudging Jongin to the side on his second trip back. “That's better. Hard to watch beautiful food when you don't have anything to eat.”

Jongin doesn't offer any commentary. Soon enough, he's distracted by the show again, and filling his belly with tasty stew, annoyance ebbed away in favor of comfortable entertainment and good food. He's long forgotten the teasing when Kyungsoo slips his hand down to his rear, and dips under the panties again, middle finger prodding right up against his rim.

“Watch the show,” Jongin grouses, squirming and burrowing himself further into Kyungsoo's chest.

“Are you prepped already?”

Yes. “No.”

Kyungsoo manipulates him onto his back again, and tugs his panties down to mid thigh. He manages to hold out for several minutes, stubbornly continuing to watch the show as Kyungsoo's head bobs between his legs, but eventually, his breathing grows labored and turns into quiet moans as his hips lift up to meet each downward stroke.

The panties are yanked down to his knees so Kyungsoo can push his legs into the air and finger him open. By now, Jongin's given up on pretense, grabbing his legs to pull them closer to his chest, whimpering as he feels around blindly for Kyungsoo's zipper.

They always have to start slow. Kyungsoo is thick, and even with the (double) prep, there's always a good initial stretch. He's stuffed full, groaning with each push in. Kyungsoo flips him over after a few minutes, onto his hands and knees, and fills him back up. His cock hits much deeper at this angle, and Jongin is very vocal about how much he loves taking it. He reaches back, grabbing at Kyungsoo's thighs, his arms, to hint, and after nearly a minute of growing frustration, Kyungsoo finally gets it, and grabs onto his wrists to pin them against the small of Jongin's back.

He comes into Kyungsoo's hand minutes later, sighing out the other man's name as Kyungsoo bucks against him, pushed over as Jongin's walls spasm and clench. His body gives out, sagging into the couch cushions once Kyungsoo releases his wrists. The pinpricks of pain spread through his shoulders as his numb joints come back to life.

The weight shifts on the couch while he tries to catch his breath. Kyungsoo had disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a damp towel to clean him up.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through the pink hair fondly after Jongin strips out of his soiled clothes. “Brought you a shirt,” he says.

“Thanks,” Jongin mumbles, shifting away from the wet spot on the couch and grabbing his phone as Kyungsoo hauls the dishes back to the kitchen. He's got a new email from one of his professors, stating simply, “respond asap” with an attached .docx file that won't load properly.

“Kyungsoo!” he shouts as he toddles over to the office, “I need to use your computer for a sec!”

“Yeah!” is the acknowledgement before the faucet starts. Of course he'd do the dishes right after sex. The man is too pragmatic.

The email turned out to be nothing. Some professor survey bullshit. Jongin logs out, and almost closes out the browser before the row of bookmarks catches his eye. There's Naver and YouTube and some other typical stuff, but he's pretty sure xxboytoysxx, fuckmansion, freaking PornHub, and the dozens of other sites at the end of the list are, well, porn.

It only now occurs to him that there are tissues and lube literally right next to the mousepad. Kyungsoo has a shameless wank station set up and ready to go. Right here. In the open.

He lives by himself in a fancy bachelor pad. Jongin guesses there's really no need to hide his porn.

The water is still running, Kyungsoo singing to himself as he works.

Just typing in one of the porn sites drops a bunch of previously viewed links into the address bar. No bother on clearing his history or using Incognito Mode either.

Holding his breath, Jongin clicks on the first link.

'TWINK SUB PUNISHED WITH RUINED ORGASM — WATCH HIS TINY COCK JUMP’ reads the terrible, clickbaity title. He has a moment of foresight as the video is buffering to drop the volume just before a high pitched wail and loud buzzing comes through the speakers.

The shot is a close-up of a slim, nude man on his knees, legs spread far apart. Blindfolded. His wrists are cuffed behind him as he bounces desperately on a thick dildo suctioned to the ground underneath. True to the title, he's not very well-endowed, his dick, even fully erect, is not able to get much leverage to do more than jiggle slightly as he vigorously rides the toy. He begins to beg, legs tiring a minute into the video, and once he comes to a full stop, the camera zooms in. Someone off screen holds a vibrator against his little cockhead, making his whines grow louder as a steady stream of precum leaks out of him.

And then, just as he moans, the vibrator is shut off and pulled away, so the camera can capture the cum spraying all over himself as his cock twitches and his hips buck helplessly.

“Did you need some emergency porn right after we just finished?”

Jongin squeaks rather loudly, accidentally knocking over some stuff on the desk as he spins around to find Kyungsoo standing a step behind him, a perplexed but amused look on his face.

It takes a few panicked breaths to remind himself that this isn't his mom catching his teenage self wanking it. “Oh my _god_ ,” Jongin gasps, hand still clutching his chest. “I finished checking my email, and wanted to see what kind of stuff you're into.”

Some concern shadows Kyungsoo's eyes as he finishes toweling off his hands. “I don't know if porn is the best indicator for what we're personally into though,” he says.

That's true, he supposes. He's watched some weird shit just out of curiosity many times before. But this is the opportunity to pry a little more into boyfie’s interests so he doesn’t die from boredom, and Jongin’s going to take it. “So show me what you’re ‘personally into’ then,” he croons, stroking at the half-hard bulge in Kyungsoo’s boxers.

Kyungsoo thumbs over his cheekbone before cupping his chin. “I’m into _you_ ,” he says, swiveling the chair so they face each other. “Like a lot.”

In the time it takes for Kyungsoo to kiss him, Jongin’s already got the boxers down and jerking him to full hardness. Feeling inspired, he stands, guiding Kyungsoo into the seat, snatching the bottle off the desk, and lubing up Kyungsoo’s cock before finally breaking the kiss to turn around and sink down onto it with a satisfied sigh.

And then instead of moving, Jongin wipes his fingers clean on the towel Kyungsoo dropped, and clicks on the second visited link that pops up on the address bar.

“Baby?” asks a confused Kyungsoo once he realizes there’s no movement going on.

“Shhhh,” hushes Jongin as he leans back into the other man's chest.

Together, they watch the next video. It's just some prostate milking close-up, although Jongin does notice that once again, coincidental or not, the guy on screen isn't particularly notable in size either.

Kyungsoo's dick twitches inside him as the guy comes. The grip on his hip tightens as they watch the guy continue to work the toy in and out of his hole, forcing more fluid to drip out as his legs shake.

Jongin looks down at himself before craning his head back to catch Kyungsoo's attention. “Do you like when guys are smaller than you or something?” he asks. Trust Kyungsoo to have a size complex even when his dick must make up like half of his body weight.

Kyungsoo's hand reaches forward to cup his crotch, fondling him to full hardness and wrapping around his shaft. “I like-” Kyungsoo says slowly, pausing to lick his lips, “I like small.” He strokes Jongin gently, lovingly, and even in his petite hand, only the rosy cockhead manages to peek out the top of his fist, just enough for Kyungsoo to swipe his thumb over it.

He may be a little under average on length, but that's never been something he's even paid attention to before. Jongin's about to comment with some smartass remark, but Kyungsoo continues, “Especially when you go soft. Fuck, I love feeling you grow inside my mouth. And it looks so pretty when you wear your little panties and it can't even peek out the top. You look so beautiful.”

And in that moment, he feels Kyungsoo's cock swell more, twitch again inside him, like a very convenient lie detector test. Small dick fetish. That's a start. It's something interesting. Jongin fluidly rolls his hips, halting as Kyungsoo tries to encourage his movements. “What else do you like?”

“I like _you_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats. “Just you and what we’re already doing is fine, babe.”

“I _know_ that,” Jongin says, grinding down again to hopefully coax him along. “But I never knew you liked _that_ about me specifically, for example. I want you to tell me what else you like. What else I don't know about you.”

“You-”

A funny thought occurs to him. “Or do you think I can't handle it?” Jongin challenges.

Kyungsoo gives him a long, pensive look before manning the mouse himself, hesitantly clicking away from that site and opening another one. “I’ll _show_ you,” he sighs, “but it's not important. I don't _need_ any of this. Before you, it was fun to find people for this kind of thing, but it's too much of a process. And you are incredible, as is.” His tone is so reassuring, so gentle, like he's patting Jongin on the head and telling him that he's still a good boy.

He's expecting Kyungsoo to pull up some spanking videos or maybe some threesome stuff, ready to roll his eyes and refrain from laughing, when a BDSM-tagged clip plays instead. He's seen BDSM before. Normally, there is some flogging or heavier slapping before he gets skeeved out and moves on, but this is different.

“Get all of it,” the actress orders off-screen. “Every last drop. We can't have you coming and making a mess when I let you inside me.”

The man's hand works faster, desperately pushing a dildo into his ass. It looks like another prostate milking video, really, with one exception: The man has some sort of metal cage encasing his penis, a small padlock on top of it.

“The top is a woman,” Kyungsoo says, voice gruff as he explains, “but...it's a well-done video.”

The man finally seems to run empty and is ordered to lick up his mess from the ground. He does so with relish, nearly vibrating with excitement as the woman finally steps into the shot, twirling a key around on her finger.

“Top?” Jongin echoes.

“The dom,” Kyungsoo clarifies quietly.

They watch a close-up of the man's cock, straining in the small cage. The woman clucks disapprovingly, a finger pushing into the spongy flesh as she warns that he knows better than to get hard without her permission, threatening to leave him locked for another week or so.

Kyungsoo clicks through the rest of the video and closes out the tab.

“You want to lock my dick up?” Jongin asks, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

“No!” His own rock hard dick says otherwise, but Kyungsoo persists. “I don't want anything extra. We're fine. I like _this_.”

“You locked up other people's dicks before me?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, looking somewhere between annoyed and concerned. “I didn't go around ensnaring people's dicks,” he says. “It's chastity play. You have a sub and you have a keyholder. There are a lot of smaller kinks tied in with it.”

How the fuck was Do fucking Kyungsoo involved in the fucking BDSM scene and Jongin never picked up on any of it?

“I didn't have a relationship with any of them. It's more like...some of them are into certain things, and some are not.” He says this so casually, like back when he was explaining how his company's holiday accrual process worked. “If they didn't have a keyholder, and you were compatible, you could...substitute in.”

“A substitute.”

“...Yeah.”

Jongin squirms around to look at him. “So why did you stop that? Or why didn't you tell me about it? It's not like I had 'my dick is free-range only’ in judgey all-caps on my profile.”

“I didn't do it a lot to begin with,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “It was just a few times, but it was too impersonal. It felt like I just hired a hooker to come blow me in my office and walk away after I finished.”

Jongin was just about to interject that he's sucked Kyungsoo off in his office easily a dozen times already, when the latter must have recognized the look and quickly adds, “It’s part of-” He struggles to find the right words, brows furrowing in frustration. “It’s hard to explain all at once. I was _expected_ to treat them like a tool to be used. I wouldn't treat you like that.”

The words fall out of his mouth defiantly, “Why not?”

Kyungsoo gives him a wary look. “Is this something you're actually interested in trying?”

He honestly has no fucking clue what is going on. Before his mouth can run away ahead of him again, Jongin flashes back to the man's bright red ass, swollen from the spankings he had received. He’s fine with a certain level of pain, but definitely not _that_ level of pain. “I mean, I don’t want you to _beat_ me,” he says, sounding much less confident.

“That’s not what this is about! I wouldn’t want that,” says Kyungsoo quickly, gesturing back to the screen. “ _This_ is performative BDSM. It's just porn.”

He can see the doubt and regret build on Kyungsoo's face. “Okay,” Jongin says just as Kyungsoo's mouth opens. “Yeah, let’s try it then.”

Kyungsoo lets out a dry chuckle, “It’s fine. We don’t need any of this.”

“No,” he argues. He has a chance to unlock freaky deaky Kyungsoo? He’s taking it. “I want this. Let’s do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, and it's kind of boring, but it's supposed to set up for their fun, new adventures! Kudos/upvote if you liked it. Let me know what you think in comments. (I LOVE COMMENTS) You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) as [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) if you want to talk, or if you're shy, I also have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)!


	3. Chapter 3

Promptly ten minutes after Jongin's first alarm goes off, a courier knocks on his door, bearing Kyungsoo's Monday care package to see him through finals. Instead of his usual 'Do well’ note, this one reads: 'Play with them by yourself if you want. Come by my office if you want help or to show them off for me. Good luck with finals, smart cookie. ♡k’

This package is bigger than previous ones, he observes. Inside are smaller containers. The first one is the usual styrofoam cooler, housing sheet masks from the prestige brand within Kyungsoo's company and gourmet fruits. Today's selection consists of pears and Japanese Muscat grapes nestled in ornate packaging. A part of him had hoped for the strawberries again, but Jongin pops one of the chilled grapes off the vine and into his mouth anyway. Beneath his fancy fruit box are some nutritional energy drinks and snack pouches, and lastly, three smaller boxes, all similar in size. Two bear the phrase 'The Holy Trainer’ while the last one is captioned a rather intimidating 'CB-8000.’

Curiosity gets the better of him, and Jongin grabs one at random to open up and investigate. Inside is some sort of mold, clear and soft. It looks nothing like the metal cock cage from the porno. The box says it is biosourced resin, whatever that means, and is most definitely a cock cage. Somehow. The other two look similar, although the last one has a small padlock on top.

He is confused, but not intrigued enough to bother with them yet. Stuffing a couple more grapes into his mouth, Jongin tosses the boxes and their contents on top of his bed and grab his shower caddy to get ready for the day. He's got finals to worry about.

—

Kyungsoo’s office is a well-executed exercise in practical opulence. It has to be large enough, glamorous enough, to command respect befitting his position within the company, to portray success and taste and power, while still being able to claim modesty, to not cross the line into garishness. The only sign of the company’s presence in the entire room is in the letterhead of paperwork stacked neatly in one corner of his desk, a stylized little _DO CO._ Presumably, if one has made it this far into the building, one should know where one is at by now.

Kyungsoo’s eyes zero in on Jongin’s crotch the moment the door shuts behind him. “How were your tests?” he forces himself to ask, rolling his chair backward and gesturing for Jongin to come. “Have you eaten?”

“I ate on campus earlier,” Jongin answers, looking out the panoramic window over the afternoon skyline. The lower blinds were pulled up, leaving the top half exposed. Kyungsoo likes natural light so long as he can have his privacy, dozens of floors up. “I...got your package this morning.”

“How were the grapes?” There is a twinkle in Kyungsoo’s eyes. As if neither of them know what an utter act his nonchalance is.

“Delicious,” Jongin returns, canting his head to the side. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo smirks as he hooks a finger around the handle of Jongin’s bag. “Traveling somewhere?”

He pouts, playfully smacking the hand away and pretending to dust off the tan Burberry bag. “It’s the smallest one I had,” Jongin says, setting it on the desk and leaning against the edge. “I couldn’t exactly bring a backpack here, and it’s not like I have a briefcase.”

“Do you want one?”

Jongin shakes his head. He’d have no other use for it, and all of Kyungsoo’s gifts are starting to pile up in his small dorm room. Maybe when his new apartment gets set up, he can reconsider, but he’s got to put his foot down before he turns into an Extreme Hoarder. “Nah.”

This time, he allows Kyungsoo to take the handle, watching as he pops the little latches and pulls the small box out, turning it in his hands.

“I knew you’d like the pink. Did you try it on yet?””

It’s kind of cute, hearing how eager Kyungsoo sounds. He almost doesn’t want to let him down, but honesty is the best policy, he’s been told. “Yeah, but I don’t really get it. And I don't think it fits.” He finally pulled up a tutorial video before lunch. It didn't feel like anything. It wasn't particularly sexy. He would have suspected Kyungsoo got the wrong one, but he basically just confirmed that it’s exactly what he ordered.

Kyungsoo presses a button at his desk, causing a small motor to hum to life, rolling the top window blinds down. “Let me see how it looks on you,” he says as he pops the top of the small box open.

“I'm sore,” Jongin warns, before he can get any clever ideas.

“Poor baby,” Kyungsoo hums, unable or not bothering to conceal the pride in his voice as Jongin's pants slide silently to the floor. He lifts Jongin onto the desk and massages over his thighs, fingers dipping under the hem of his panties. “Go see Liz when you leave,” he murmurs, nuzzling into the dainty black lace. “She can set up a spa appointment for you downstairs.”

Jongin flicks him on the forehead lightly, sticking his tongue out as Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose. “I don’t need my asshole steamed, or whatever it is, you jerk.”

Kyungsoo snickers, edging the thin fabric down and off and reaching for the box. “Poor little thing,” he muses, prying the flap open and extracting the contents.

The cage goes on pretty much exactly how it did earlier. Jongin sneers down at it, unimpressed. There’s a pretty sizeable gap between his dick and the tip, and it's just not particularly pleasing to look at. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is shooting heart eyes, tracing his blocky fingers over it lovingly.

“What do you think?”

“It...doesn’t look right?” He can't even muster up any false enthusiasm for it. It's disappointing, is what it is. He came for sexy thrills, dammit.

“I knew it'd be a bit big on you,” Kyungsoo is unbothered by his lukewarm reaction as he lifts the apparatus and tilts it in his hand, “but it's just so you could get used to it. This isn’t meant for just during sex, it’s meant for you to wear all the time and I didn't want you to get too uncomfortable when you got hard. We'll get you something more snug once we're ready to start.”

“...Start?” His dick is literally locked up right now. How in the hell is this just the training wheels portion?

“Again, we don’t have to do this,” Kyungsoo says. He sounds sincere enough, but he’s been staring at the cage like it’s Christmas morning.

“I’m not afraid or whatever,” Jongin says. “I just don’t get how this is sexy.”

“Well, that’s why we’re doing a trial run,” Kyungsoo simpers. He leans over to retrieve the keys from the box and unlocks the whole setup, taking it apart and packing it back into its packaging.

“W-what are you doing?” Jongin asks. “I thought I was supposed to keep it on?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “When I put it on you, only I get to take it back off. For now, just test it out. Play around. Wear it while you study. Get comfortable with it.”

Seems useless. “You really like this? Like, more than the lingerie?”

The panties bunched into Kyungsoo’s fist gets stretched across his palm as he shakes his head. “No, that’s not it. I like all of this. But it’s just like...a little more, if that makes sense.”

Not really. “Oh. Okay.”

Kyungsoo still has to work though, so he lingers for a few more minutes, teasing at the erection straining Kyungsoo’s trousers before heading back to campus. There’s not much to do here. The semester is winding down, most students are packing up and getting ready to go home, and Baekhyun is currently entertaining his own sugar daddy somewhere over in China. That leaves studying.

Fun.

For bonus funsies, Jongin puts one of the cages back on, examining himself in the mirror. He’s wearing just a pair of plain, grey sweats, slung low on his hips, and no matter which direction he turns, there’s no printing to show any naughty toys underneath. Convenient. Still boring, but convenient.

Pissing is a problem, he discovers an hour into the latest chapter. There’s a hole at the tip of the cock cage, presumably designed specifically for this function, but the gap between his dick and the actual tip causes an embarrassing (albeit minor) mess in the urinal as some of the stream totally splashes back and lands all over the front of his pants. And then there’s trying to figure out how to clean everything while the keys are still back in his room, before he just gives up, cleans the stall as best as he can, before tucking his junk back into his sweats and darting back to the room to grab the keys and a towel so he can rinse off.

 _Not_ sexy. But even though he’s grumpy, Jongin puts the damn cage back on after his impromptu shower. It’s a thing Kyungsoo wants, so fuck it, he’ll try it out. A few minutes on one of the manufacturer’s sites though, and he learns that he’s supposed to actually pull the cage back for peeing, so that the hole is flush with his skin. _Would’ve been handy an hour ago, but here we are._

It doesn’t do much. He gets through his review bored and hungry, having polished off the day’s fruits and craving hot, savory food now, but too lazy to go out and seek anything. Once Jongin’s called for some takeout, he stands in front of his mirror again, dropping his new sweats down to his knees to survey the cage again.

The padlock is sexy, he supposes, but the ones with the built in lock—possibly Kyungsoo’s preferred choice, seeing how there are two of them—are just...bland. Shouldn’t something meant for BDSM be a little more exciting?

—

Tuesday’s care package is the same, small styrofoam cooler as the ones from last week. The delivery boy tries to make conversation with him regarding how nice these presents seem, Jongin’s sheet mask not acting as a deterrent for social interaction whatsoever. He eventually mumbles something vague and just shuts the door on him. He slept with the cock cage on and woke up with an aching boner and yet another full bladder. Or rather, his dick _attempted_ an aching boner, and couldn’t quite get all the way there, actually filling the entire cage and trying to bulge out the small hole on the end. It didn’t hurt, but it was an annoyance.

‘Do well and rest, baby. ♡k’ reads the message, same as the previous days. Inside the cooler is a melon and two apples, each accompanied by their usual certificate of authenticity. Yubari King melon and Sekai-ichi apples, respectively, according to the documents. Some sort of cream mask this time, as well as more snack pouches and energy bars. As he rips into one of the energy bars, Jongin idly wonders how much these hand-delivered, custom luxury care packages must cost. He searched for the price of the strawberries on the first day, and nearly dropped his phone in shock. That’s not even factoring in everything else in the cooler. But whatever, the gifts are better than money, really. It’s not like he’d ever think to buy himself ₩300,000 fruits.

It crosses his mind that he’s still wearing the cage, but Jongin decides to leave it on as he heads out for his next final, taking an apple to eat along the way.

This was a mistake.

Wearing a cock cage in public is very different from wearing it in the privacy of his dorm room. Jongin may be into exhibitionism, but his International Trading Laws classroom on the day of finals is not the place to put that to the test. The cage doesn’t show through his clothes, of course, but the _knowledge of its existence_ is driving him mad. He can feel it. And in feeling it, he can feel the piercings on his nipples rubbing against the thin fabric of his well-worn tee. And the slight soreness of his hole from the wild weekend at Kyungsoo’s flat if he sits a certain way. And basically, he’s very focused on his dick and not very focused at all on the effects of 1980s policies on South Korea’s economic welfare. He swells, and then stops, constricted by the soft material. His breathing grows labored, and it takes all of his power to work through the questions and hurry the fuck out of the class.

His trip back to the dorm is halted by a classmate dragging him off to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, his options are to go with it or have Taemin follow him back to his room, and while they’re friends, this is a side of him that he’d rather keep private and Taemin is a nosy fucker. So Jongin has to suffer through a surprise early lunch while struggling to tamp down the growing impulse to fuck anybody or anything right now, with the cage constantly reminding him of its presence with each step. This _never_ happens. What the fuck is going on?

Eventually, he is released and races back to his room, ignoring another acquaintance who tries to talk to him as he hurries toward the elevator. Everyone can fuck off right now. His door barely shuts, and Jongin eagerly strips out of his pants to examine the cage. No, his dick looks normal. Ish. It’s straining, but it’s not turned into some weird color. He digs around for the packaging, double-checking if he missed some mention of pheromone infusions or other surprises, but everything seems innocuous enough for a fucking BDSM toy.

Take the cage off and jerk it? Or suffer through it? The objective is that he has to keep it on, isn’t it? Tease himself? But this is just...training. It’s just to experience it.

Jongin shakes his head, tossing the keys back onto his dresser with a scowl as he strips out of his top as well. He’s not weak. Besides, this isn’t him. He doesn’t need to jerk off. This is just the novelty of the chastity belt. It’s day one of experiencing it. It’s just a matter of conditioning oneself. Deep breaths. He can deal with this.

Now nude, Jongin checks himself once more in the mirror before laying down and angling his phone to snap some pictures, selecting the best shot and sending it to Kyungsoo. He occupies himself with a snack pouch, gnawing down the nozzle, and is not even halfway through when he gets a text back:

 **_♡♡_ ** **_DK_ ** **_♡♡_ ** **_:_ **

_Do you like it?_

Who the fuck would like this? If he lifts his head from here, he can see both the cock cage and its reflection in the mirror. He scowls at it, watching how his dick struggles with the material, the spongy head pushing against the hole.

_It’s definitely more interesting today._

_You’re leaking_

_Baby you look so pretty_

_How long have you been wearing it?_

_Since last night_

_I’m so proud of you_

_Keep it on for me_

_Why?_

_At least until tomorrow morning?_

_To test_

_ Bc i don’t want you to cum until tomorrow _

He had mentioned something about orgasm denial over the weekend, but Jongin just held back a laugh. That wasn’t a concern this weekend. It’s kind of a concern right now. This is what he’s looking forward to? Mild, sexual torture? 

_ Ok. _

_ Call me when you wake up tomorrow _

_ I want to hear you _

Well. Jongin sighs and bounces the tip of the cage with a finger, watching it bob and instantly regretting the thrill it sends through his groin at the contact. Here we go then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while since I updated! I've been trying to get my EXONaut and FYFF finished. My collab fic with Lizzie was updated before this if you want to check it out. This one is getting a second update within a few days, I promise. I'm sorry for this chapter. I know it's kind of boring, but it's supposed to "set the tone" so...hopefully, it's not too boring. Let me know what you think? Leave a comment, or you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) as [@filet_jignon](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) if you want to talk, or if you're shy, I also have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon)!


	4. Chapter 4

It took ages for Jongin to even fall asleep, and then just an hour or so later, he was up again, groggily racing for the packaging to fish out the keys and free his aching balls from the loop of the cock cage. His dick had hardened up so much that it took a bit of effort to yank the sleeve free from the swollen head. Another minute, and Jongin is sighing in relief as he strokes his cock, catching the cum in his palm to keep it from getting all over the sheets. 

Wednesday morning, he is awake before the alarm goes off. His final today isn't for a few more hours anyway. Jongin rolls into a deep stretch, fanning his nude body across his bed, letting his mind try to chase after residual dreams of which he can only recall vague, random details. He's hard. Morning wood or actual arousal, he can't even decipher yet, but as the last of the dreams fade away, he remembers that Kyungsoo is still expecting some phone sex. The disassembled cock cage sits on his night stand, staring back at him.

He worries his lip as he debates whether to try and put it back on in case Kyungsoo wants a picture, or if he can just… fake it. 

“I love your sleepy voice in the morning,” Kyungsoo says, in place of a greeting.

“I sound like a frog,” Jongin rebuts.

“The cutest frog.”

He's absently fondling his balls as he listens to Kyungsoo's smooth, deep voice. It's been days since he's gotten his dick sucked, and now he's got an itch that needs scratching. He can picture Kyungsoo's lips as he talks, can almost feel them cushioning around the crown and sliding silkily down the shaft.

“Mmhmm,” he hums in response to one of Kyungsoo's questions, teasing himself with just his fingertips tracing the sensitive head.

“Did you sleep well?” There's a teasing note in Kyungsoo's voice.

“Could've been better,” Jongin answers, biting his lip as he finally wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a loose stroke.

Kyungsoo chuckles softly. “You don't sound nearly as needy as I thought you'd sound.”

“Did you want me needy?” he simpers, before remembering that he's supposed to still be in a chastity belt. That cursed thing was responsible for his lack of sleep anyway.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, “I just thought you'd be.” Is that disappointment in his voice, or suspicion?

The conversation drops off despite Jongin's attempts to keep it on a sexual track. His erection softens and shrinks away as he reluctantly tells Kyungsoo about his exam schedule and plans for the rest of the day. The call ends with an invitation to Kyungsoo's place after work. It sounds promising at least.

Bored and listless, Jongin eventually rolls over and grabs his things to head for the shower, making a mental note to remember to put the cage back on before meeting Kyungsoo later.

—

Twenty minutes into a rerun of his favorite cooking show, Jongin hears the front door unlock and swing open. He hurriedly turns the TV off and splays back out across Kyungsoo’s couch into the seductive pose he practiced earlier, in order to best highlight the pink-and-white, striped, thigh-high socks that lead up to the matching, pink cock cage, complete with a little, silver padlock. He has just enough time to push his glasses up his nose bridge before Kyungsoo appears.

“How pretty are  _ you _ …” Kyungsoo coos in delight once he manages to peel his gaze away long enough to find the mute button on his phone, tapping the speaker button so he can set the phone on the coffee table and crawl on top of Jongin as a male voice continues to drone on. His lips ghost over Jongin's and move up, dusting light kisses over his nose and forehead.

“Hi,” Jongin whispers, enjoying Kyungsoo nuzzling against his skin.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin's pink hair, fluffing and pushing it back. “Have you eaten? Are you hungry?”

He spreads his legs, smirking shamelessly, “I could ask you that.”

Kyungsoo stifles a giggle, pursing his lips as he tries to straighten out his face and picks the phone back up to unmute the call. He asks something — it takes Jongin a few seconds to mentally translate — and hits mute again as the man begins to answer. 

A shiver runs through him. Like quite a few ultra wealthy kids, Kyungsoo was sent to school in America to get that coveted, flawless, native American English accent. He wields his fluency with ease, and while Jongin can understand most of it, he is at that sweet spot just shy of true proficiency that if he doesn't actively pay attention, it becomes a relaxing stream of foreign, meaningless consonants and vowels. And coming out of Kyungsoo's mouth with his crisp pronunciation and smooth tone, it's quite sexy. Even if in reality, the discussion is just on zoning regulations for new factories in New Jersey.

Kyungsoo doesn't take the bait. He continues the phone call as he perches on the edge of the couch, and observes the little silver key Jongin laid out, turning it in his palm as he grills the manager on the call. Eventually, he picks up the bottle of strawberry flavored lube and flips it, presumably reading the description and ingredients with fascination while Jongin sits behind him, waiting.

“How was your exam today?” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear when he finally turns back, fingers ghosting over Jongin’s nipple piercings, prompting a quiet, surprised gasp.

“I don't want to talk about exams right now,” Jongin whines out softly, pretending to nip at the fingers when they come up to trace over his lips.

Kyungsoo smirks, pointedly glancing down at the lube on the table and raising a brow. “What did you want to talk about then?”

His dick, for starters. His dick in Kyungsoo's mouth, preferably immediately. He's only worn the cock cage for an hour or so, putting it on in his room before heading straight here. Just the trip over alone was torturous. It never occurred to him before just how much he touches his own dick, even (or especially) in completely nonsexual ways. Just scratching or readjusting or even pissing. Things that he takes for granted, suddenly inaccessible, through a thin layer of the soft material, and then having the lack of access amplified by putting himself in a public environment. It was maddening.

“I don't want to talk,” Jongin says sulkily. “I want you to take care of me.”

“Should I?” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head and acting like he was mulling over the thought.

Jongin goes to answer, but Kyungsoo grabs his phone and unmutes it to ask the guy some more questions. He pets Jongin's cheek as he speaks, trailing his hand down to Jongin's neck, over his collarbone, and along his arm to help him up and lead him toward the bedroom.

Two minutes pass with him just lying back in the wide bed before he realizes Kyungsoo’s just going to continue on with the call instead of attend to him. He flexes his stomach, about to roll up and go on a dick-seeking mission, but Kyungsoo finally turns and motions for him to lay back down, striding toward him, key in hand.

Cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder, Kyungsoo pops the padlock off of the cock cage, setting it onto the nightstand. He takes his time disassembling the rest of the pieces, raking his fingers over the stubble around Jongin’s swelling cock as he answers yet another inane question.

“Yes, just forward the rest to me. Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, finally hanging up. He’s been running his knuckles under the crown of Jongin’s cock, gliding over the sensitive flesh in soft, teasing strokes, ignoring the precum glistening at the tip or the little, involuntary bucks of Jongin’s hips. 

Ignoring now, Jongin’s attempts to pull him by the nape down to encourage him to use his mouth instead.

“Should I let you come, baby?” Kyungsoo purrs, lifting his bushy brows to look at Jongin’s face. He brushes some stray pink strands out of Jongin’s eyes and traces fingertips down his cheek, pushing a thumb past Jongin’s lips and against his tongue.

“Yes,” Jongin says impatiently, leaning in so the thumb slides deeper, sucking on it enthusiastically. 

“When’s the last time you came?”

... _ Shit _ . He should have anticipated this. Instead, Jongin can  _ feel _ his face drop into that deer-in-the-headlights, full on admission, all in slow motion.

The thumb slips out, smearing saliva evenly over Jongin’s bottom lip. He bats his lashes, going for demure. “...Last night?” Jongin says softly, donning his best pout. “It… it hurt.”

Kyungsoo gives him a gentle peck and sighs, shifting closer on the bed. He hasn’t stopped playing with the underside of the head, and the lack of lube is starting to irritate. He must have caught Jongin’s wince, and drops his hand, rubbing over a thigh, right above the top of the striped socks. “That’s my fault,” he says, after another long exhale. “I thought that ordering a bigger size would be comfortable. But you’re not supposed to have room to grow in the cage, or it can hurt. So it’s not your fault. I’m sorry.”

This is good. This is promising.

Kyungsoo’s lips form something of a pout themselves. “I wish you would’ve told me…”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you. You sounded so pleased.”

Another sigh. “We don’t have to do this.”

_ Nooo. _ Now Kyungsoo looks like a kicked puppy. It's annoying.  _ Frustrating _ , but totally nothing he can't handle. Especially considering how Kyungsoo dotes on him with such largesse. “Is that my punishment?” Jongin asks.

“No, babe, it was fun to try—”

“I was so horny from being locked up last night,” he says, guiding Kyungsoo's hand back between his legs, “I couldn't help myself. I came so fast…” His hand covers Kyungsoo's, wrapped around his shaft. “My little cock  _ ached _ . Like now. How are you going to punish me?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips hungrily as he stares down at his own hand, eyes darkening at Jongin's words. He gulps hard. “Roll over.”

Complying, Jongin's eyes widen as he feels Kyungsoo gather his wrists to the headboard. Behind him, some fabric whispers, and then something is being wrapped around his wrists, binding him into place. A tie. Kyungsoo gets up and from what Jongin can gather, quickly sheds the rest of his clothes.

“I'm not gonna hurt you,” Kyungsoo whispers against his ear, petting his hair back again. “Okay?”

He swallows. “Okay…”

Being guided higher up onto his knees, Jongin gasps as he feels a familiar hot tongue lap against his rim. Kyungsoo kneads at his ass, occasionally running his hand down the front of Jongin's thighs, over the socks, to pull him closer, as if he can't get enough of eating him out.

And then, shortly after Jongin's lost a little control, grinding Kyungsoo's tongue deeper into him, he yelps as Kyungsoo pulls off and inhales his cock down to the base in one smooth motion. His throat flexes around Jongin, making him see stars as his head swims. He can feel everything tightening, growing—

Kyungsoo lets him slip out past his lips as he shuffles out from under Jongin. It took a monumental amount of effort not to clamp his thighs to hold Kyungsoo in place. He was  _ seconds _ from coming.

Wet fingers press into his hole slowly, stretching, scissoring. Kyungsoo's tongue returns briefly, but then he's laid out over Jongin's back and pushing his dick in. He's rock hard and groaning with each inch that he sinks inside.

His wrists ache, and Jongin lifts up briefly to see that he's been pulling against his restraints, leaving red lines on his skin. He tries to force himself to relax, to focus just on how beautifully he's being stretched around Kyungsoo's big cock.

“I love these socks,” Kyungsoo tells him, stroking over the cotton once he's flush against Jongin's ass. “I bet they'd look so good with the skirt and the cage and your pretty hair.”

“Next time,” Jongin promises.

“It was my fault,” Kyungsoo says, still not moving. “So this will be punishment for both of us. Can you come hands-free, baby?”

Jongin blinks. “Um. I don't think so?”

Kyungsoo gives his cock the lightest of strokes before wrapping his hands tightly around Jongin's waist. “Let’s see.”

He starts to move, choosing a slow pace just long enough to make sure the ride is slicked before pulling nearly all the way out and ramming forth with a snap of his hips. Egged on by Jongin's wails, Kyungsoo hammers harder into him, grip tightening as each soft grunt signals him getting closer to the edge. He keeps pausing, breathing in several long, deep breaths to ground himself, before continuing.

Meanwhile, Jongin can hear the silk tie ripping from the strain. He can feel an orgasm on the horizon, his body burning up to try to usher it forth, but it’s just not enough and there is no friction in sight.

Kyungsoo suddenly slows to a halt and pulls out, sighing sadly as his thumb circles Jongin’s rim, pushing in and massaging briefly before he guides Jongin onto his side, lying down across from him, still trying to catch his breath.

He can’t be serious.

They’re both rock hard. How is this fun?

But a small smile forms on Kyungsoo’s lips as he brushes Jongin’s sweaty hair out of his face and tugs the ruined silk tie loose, bringing Jongin’s wrists to him to massage away the redness. “Shower?”

“What!”

“I wanted to see if you could…” Kyungsoo looks so unperturbed. Not a care in the world. “If you did, then I would’ve. But since you didn’t… Maybe we can work on that. But let’s go shower. I’ll take care of you in the morning. I promise.”

Jongin gives Kyungsoo’s cock a very pointed look, raising his brow in question. “You’re serious?”

“I need to order your new cage, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, it's been a bit. This chapter's been kicking my ass. I don't want to make any promises, other than to try. I hope there are people still reading and interested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I promised to deliver the goods with this chapter, but....it got too long. So here's 2k, with another update coming asap. Also, some people have asked in previous chapters, but I kept SPACING WHENEVER I GO TO POST THE CHAPTER that I forgot to include the link, but if you're wondering what the cock cage looks like, [here's](http://cb-x.com/CB-6000-Package--Clear_p_20.html) an example of one (nsfw-ish, obviously).

“Would you like to attend a function with me this weekend?” Kyungsoo’s voice takes on a monotone when he is distracted, all of his attention focused on what is in front of him, for which Jongin is grateful. He supposes.

Jongin blinks, perplexed, “Like, as a date?”

Kyungsoo looks up and offers him a half-smile, holding eye contact briefly before going back to the task at hand. “As a… friend.”

“Will that work,” Jongin rakes his fingers through his damp hair for emphasis, “with the pink? Or should I dye it back?”

It is an empty offer. He'd  _ just  _ dyed it. It's staying in until it fades, dammit. It's not like he has anything to gain from hanging around a bunch of insufferable, rich people right now. He'd rather go to the gym and work on squats. Or sleep.

“Don't you dare. I love it,” Kyungsoo frowns at the thought and pushes Jongin's thighs further apart. “Stay still, baby.”

Sex has never been important to Jongin. It’s something that he enjoys, but not something that he particularly  _ needs _ . He rarely masturbates when he has a partner, and during single eras, it’s more of a weekly maintenance thing, something to do while he’s letting the conditioner soak into his hair. 

Orgasm denial is still a confusing concept, but one that would seem right up his alley. Their somewhat infrequent trysts combined with the occasional shows he puts on for Kyungsoo when the latter was horny but too exhausted for company has been enough for him. His libido has always taken a backseat to more important matters. He has a future to worry about. Success, knowledge, a few friends worth having. 

Previous boyfriends have attempted flirting or seduction in the form of dick pics or dirty talk, as if their amateur, shitty porn dialogue could titillate anybody, bless their poor hearts. Or, as standard issue sex got more routine, tried to bust out New!-and-Unusual! sex positions. Inevitably, spanking or light bondage always makes an appearance. And just as inevitably, they always think they’re so clever and risqué for coming up with such novel ideas. Jongin’s seen it all, and he’s never impressed. And it always seems like the richer they were, the more mundane and trite their tastes.

It’s not like Kyungsoo is immune to mundane tastes. His clothes are all designer branded, but safe and neutral, simple pieces. After serving his time in the military, he’s kept his hair cropped short, clean, but mostly unstyled. Practical. He watches a lot of American tv and movies. He likes trying new foods, but overall tends to stick to the same meals on a day-to-day basis.

He’s a workaholic, though. Predictability is expected. Desired, even.

Kyungsoo makes one more pass, grazing the straight razor over a swath of coarse hair and swirling it in the water to rinse it clean before carefully setting the blade down. He has to push Jongin’s aching erection to the side to admire his work, prompting a gasp and another low whine.

“Shh,” he urges, nudging Jongin’s dick in the other direction to check if he got all of the hairs along the seam of his thigh and groin, the palm of his hand gliding over the leaking tip, smearing precum. The light friction is maddening, Jongin's deprived body responding too enthusiastically. Jongin bucks into his hand with another whimper, only to have Kyungsoo pull away. Kyungsoo’s eyes stay fixed on the skin, unbothered, as he drags a finger against the grain. There’s minimal stubble, which he finds satisfactory enough.

Jongin nearly shrieks when Kyungsoo leans forward and drops a chaste peck on the tip of his weeping dick, his tongue darting out afterward to lick the glistening drop of smeared precum off of his plump, pink lips, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The bastard.

“Lay back, so I can get the rest,” Kyungsoo has already picked up the smaller bowl with the lathered up shaving brush and is watching him expectantly. 

Day four of five. This is his first real trial run, and Jongin doesn't want to fail. Just one more to go.

Kyungsoo’s lips are so close to his dick right now, that Jongin doesn’t even realize he’s been spacing out for the past minute staring at them instead of listening and lying down. An involuntary whimper leaves his lips as Kyungsoo thumbs his waist in reminder, and he sulkily readjusts, hissing when his back touches the cool tile.

“Legs up.”

He obliges, planting his feet and spreading his legs far apart. The brush feels weird as it lathers up his intimate areas, although he supposes anything feels weird when it’s someone else handling your junk in any manner other than sexual. Even though he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo is getting something out of this, some sexual thrill in watching Jongin squirm and need and writhe at the slightest of touches. Or he supposes, really, that’s the whole point.

After the new cock cages arrived, overnighted directly to Kyungsoo’s apartment, and the fitting was checked and found sufficient, Kyungsoo decided they should just try for one day on, one day off. When Jongin balked, he conceded reluctantly to two days. 

Training wheels. Jongin doesn’t need to be handled with kid gloves.

A week and a half later, still stubbornly adhering to his ridiculous one-to-two-day schedule, Kyungsoo finally offered this new challenge: five days caged, if Jongin can manage to come untouched within that time, then the cage will come off, timer reset, reward dealt. He immediately added, just like he’s been repeating every few sentences since this whole thing started, that this is not something they need to explore, not understanding that, in fact, Jongin does need this. He’s been dying of boredom. Maybe it was just finals and studying and cramming making him antsy and reckless and desperate for change. Kyungsoo is sweet and about as perfect as he could ask for, but boredom is a powerful force.

Except four days later, Jongin is definitely no longer bored. In fact, he’s starting to question his sanity, adamantly refusing to use their safeword and calling the whole thing off even when a mere hour ago, his eyes stung with tears of frustration welling up and tracking down his cheeks as he bucked back against Kyungsoo, desperately trying to double the friction, to realign them so Kyungsoo’s cock could strike home with each thrust, sobbing when it just wasn’t enough. And yet, his answer was still Go. He can do this.

Kyungsoo is loving this, Jongin’s desperation, his Pavlovian response whenever he hears the water filling up the bathtub. It meant freedom, within the confines of the game. Each caged day, Kyungsoo would produce the key, unlock the little pink cock cage, laying each piece of it out carefully, and wash Jongin’s hot, aching cock before patting it dry with soft, fluffy towels and stuffing it back into the restrictive sleeve with professional levels of indifference until the lock clicks shut.

Tonight, on top of the cleaning ritual, he's decided to help Jongin with his stubble issue. After washing away the cum leaking out of Jongin's ass, Kyungsoo went to his counter and came back with the shaving kit. The wickedly sharp blade is painless, but the raspy, shushing sound that it makes as it effortlessly shears each coarse hair is disconcerting. Before, he could focus on Kyungsoo's lips, could imagine him leaning forward, drawing the swollen cockhead into Kyungsoo's mouth with his soft tongue, the warmth wrapped around him…

Kyungsoo has stretched his balls along one side, careful to not cause discomfort. Cold steel glides across the pebbly skin in short, even strokes. It's nerve-wracking, but his boner is fearless, it seems.

Grabbing onto his knees to lift his ass up, Jongin holds his breath as Kyungsoo lathers up his perineum next, stretching the skin taut and clearing the hair away with a few, deft strokes. He pauses after he swirls the blade in the water, massaging his thumb over the slick, smooth skin, pressing in persistently, nudging at his prostate from the outside. It feels good, but offers nothing, ultimately. Just another tease.

“Almost done, sweetheart. Can you get on your knees for me?”

It’s not an unfamiliar position, but under these circumstances, he feels exposed and vulnerable, his chest pressed to the tile, ass high in the air. He flinches as the brush sweeps over his skin. Behind him, Kyungsoo murmurs some reassuring noises and rubs his hips and lower back in an attempt to soothe. He supposes it helps a little, but what helps most is Kyungsoo hurrying through the last of the stubble, hand still steady as ever, and the beautiful sound of metal swishing through water.

Kyungsoo’s thumb circles around his rim, smearing the suds across his cheek. “Done. Let’s wash this off then.”

A trap.

He didn’t realize before it was too late. Being on his hands and knees and nervous about the shave had wilted his erection away, but suddenly, the soft caresses and Kyungsoo’s smoky gaze on him has brought all of the arousal back to the forefront of his mind, and rushing straight down to his dick. Goddammit. Not again.

Still, Kyungsoo grabs a towel as Jongin perches on the edge of the tub and pats him down, treating Jongin’s cock as if it were just anything else, wicking away any water drops he sees and moving on. Once he finishes, he folds the towel neatly and picks up the sleeve of the cock cage first, holding it up against the swollen cockhead and pretending to consider it.

“Here,” Kyungsoo sets the cage back down and picks up the small white toy on the countertop, “you should be familiar enough this by now, right?”

At Jongin’s resigned expression, he nonchalantly procures lube and slicks up the thicker stem of the curvy, T-shaped dildo and nudges Jongin onto his side, pushing it in smoothly, petting the outer piece until it lines up snugly against Jongin’s perineum. It’s thin, barely offering any stretch. No filling sensation. Jongin sighs and allows his eyes to flutter shut, waiting in anticipation, willing his body to relax.

“I want you to do it yourself tonight.”

His eyes open in confusion. He watches as Kyungsoo straddles the side of the tub, leaning back against the wall and patting his right thigh. 

“Come do it yourself.”

“...How?”

He climbs onto Kyungsoo’s lap all the same, holding his breath as Kyungsoo grabs his waist and rolls his hips forward. The prostate massager nudges against his inner walls, and suddenly, he gets it. Kyungsoo sees it the same time he does, and allows him to rock back, studying him intensely.

Bracing himself with a hand behind him on Kyungsoo’s other knee, and another hand on the wall by Kyungsoo’s head, Jongin starts to hump his leg. It’s not enough. The thinner dildo is too unfamiliar, pressing in with the wrong amount of pressure and the wrong amount of give. He can feel it rubbing up against his prostate, yes, but it’s not going to lead to anywhere on its own. A whimper leaves his lips, and Jongin clenches his eyes shut, trying to zen out, to relax his body, to allow it.

Yesterday was easy, with Kyungsoo administering the tool. Or easi _ er _ , rather. At least now, he’s learned what to expect, what to do. Execution is a bit harder, but with how much he’s riled up on a daily basis lately, it’s not as hard as he expected.

A tingle starts at the base of his spine and starts radiating outwards. He moans, low and throaty, and Kyungsoo murmurs something to him before petting his sides, one hand coming up to tweak a nipple, tug lightly on the piercing there. It makes Jongin gasp and buck harder, a high whine coming out this time as he tries to calm his breathing. The pressure is building. He feels something twitch inside him. The stupid, stupid fucking toy.

“Kyungsoo…” he whimpers out, getting only a “you’ve got this” whispered back at him.

He feels a tickling sensation, and he finally opens his eyes and looks down just as white starts to dribble out the tip of his cock, with the next lurch of his hips pumping forth another soft burst. It continues to flow and drip down his shaft, past his balls, landing on Kyungsoo’s slicked thigh, adding to the lube smeared there. The pressure lessens with each gob of fluid pushed out, and Jongin realizes he’s panting as he watches his cock finally soften and shrink back down, still leaking a clearish liquid out the end.

Kyungsoo lifts his flaccid cock with a fingertip, smiling to himself as he lets it fall back down. “Let’s clean you up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's using an Aneros prostate massager here. It's good for stimulating the prostate, and people can totally orgasm from it, but he has H O L D U P S, yo. So yeah. Sorry for not much happening this chapter. The next one. I promise. In the meantime, you still liking this fic? It's gonna get....uh...a little weirder. Sorry-not-sorry?
> 
> Hit me up too, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon) and I have a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/filet_jignon) if you're shy. <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Naughty,” Kyungsoo remarks, lifting the heavy leather collar around Jongin’s neck. He is amused, tracing the silver metal ring that hangs off of the front.

“Take me to your sex dungeon, Mr. Grey-sunbaenim,” Jongin quips cheekily.

Kyungsoo chuckles, looping his finger into the ring and giving it a gentle tug. “I have a leash that matches this, actually,” he muses.

“How come we’ve never played with it?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo’s never been shy about pulling out sex toys. Well, scratch that. He’s never been shy about pulling out more mainstream sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, plugs, yes. Fuzzy handcuffs, swaths of silk,  _ oh  _ yes. Leashes and collars didn’t seem that wild, really.

“A collar means a lot more in BDSM than just a sexy decoration, baby,” Kyungsoo lectures softly, tugging him forward again. It's reassuring, seeing how much he's enjoying Jongin's surprise. He’s nibbling on his lower lip. “You look so good in this, though. Wicked boy.”

Day five. D-day. The collar finally arrived. His secret weapon. And not a moment too soon either. Jongin clasps his hands together in front of him, looking demure and partially shielding his crotch. His suit for the party hangs in a dry cleaning bag on the wall. He’ll be meeting Kyungsoo’s parents and all the other rich fuckers he rubs elbows with regularly, but for now, Jongin twirls a half turn, beaming to himself as Kyungsoo’s gaze immediately drops to his ass, bare and lifted even more from the bodysuit. It’s made of thick elastic bands wrapping around his torso like an imitation harness, revealing everything except his nipples. He turns the rest of the way, pretending to hold onto Kyungsoo for balance, and watching Kyungsoo's Adam's apple bob at the pink cock cage barely peeking out from the open slit in the crotch of the outfit. 

A simple body chain wraps around his torso, looping once around his neck, trailing down the center of his chest, and then looping again just above his belly button, somewhat mimicking the pattern of the suit’s straps. It doesn’t quite match. He’d found it in a drawer and decided to throw it on last minute. Between the collar, the chain, and the black bands, it’s probably all a bit much, but that doesn’t seem to bother Kyungsoo in the slightest.

“You’re wearing this to the party,” Kyungsoo declares, lifting the chain off his chest to rub the little crystals along his thumb pad. His fingertips touch the leather of the collar again. “Jesus, I wish you could wear this too.” He hooks onto the waist of the bodysuit’s elastic, licking his lips hungrily as he lets it snap back into place, “This…”

“-would look kind of out of place under the white dress shirt,” Jongin teases, wiggling his hips. He allows Kyungsoo to spin him around, bending a little at the waist when Kyungsoo gropes at his bare ass.

His cheeks are held open, a thumb teasing around the rim, stretching it. “Is it gonna happen today, baby?” Kyungsoo asks, voice impossibly low. 

Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, Jongin bends down further, spreading his legs invitingly. “I want to…”

Kyungsoo gives his ass another squeeze before stepping away, beelining for his closet and waving him off when Jongin turns around in confusion. He unfolds a stool and climbs on it, reaching for a box on a higher shelf and carefully bringing it to the bed, casting a quick glance at him before opening it.

“Don't peek,” Kyungsoo grins, putting gentle pressure on his cheek, guiding him to look away.

Jongin only managed to get a glimpse at what looked like red ropes, neatly bundled, and a few boxes on top. His curiosity is aflame, but he obeys, perching daintily on the edge of the mattress, facing the opposite direction while Kyungsoo rummages around.

A soft “aha!” preludes the snapping of the box’s lid back into place. It is then set on the floor and pushed back into the closet, door shutting afterward. Kyungsoo walks back to him holding a butt plug in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other, directing Jongin to lie down and open his legs.

“God, you’d look so good in— You look so good in this,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he presses the tapered end of the plug against Jongin’s hole, steadily easing it forward and adjusting it into place with a pleased smile.

“I’d look so good in what?” Jongin latches onto the slip up immediately, rising up to see Kyungsoo studying a small remote in his hand.

There are a few seconds of silence as Kyungsoo deliberates how to answer, but eventually he unpurses his lips and touches the bodysuit again. "A grown-up version,” he swallows. “Maybe something we'll revisit later. If you're interested. Not for… anything. You’d just look— Well, you look incredible in  _ everything _ and nothing.” He helps Jongin to his feet, scanning him from top to bottom again. “Go to the living room and back for me, love.”

Confused but not intrigued enough to ask, Jongin turns around and takes several steps toward the doorway, halting as the toy in his ass comes to life, buzzing away.

Well. Clearly, that’s what that was about. Jongin straightens up and marches out the room, his eyes slowly widening as the plug’s vibrations grow stronger. It gets intense by the time he crosses the threshold, a moan slipping from his lips as he hurries back in. On the bed, Kyungsoo sits primly, hands folded in his lap. No remote in sight.

The toy is still buzzing, all the way until he stands directly in front of Kyungsoo, where it finally goes silent.

Kyungsoo reaches up and cradles the cock cage, massaging it with his thumb. It’s a dull sensation, muted by the resin material. He smiles down at it and then turns his eyes upward to Jongin’s face. “It goes off based on proximity,” he explains simply. “Let’s get you dressed.”

—

He had expected Driver Park to take them into Gangnam. Instead, they cross Banpo Bridge and drive nearly an hour north, into Bukchon Village. Jongin remembered coming here as a kid during a field trip to see the traditional hanok houses, but as the driver takes them deeper through the narrow streets, the tourist crowds dwindle away. A sharp detour through a skinny alley, and Mr. Park parks the car, rushing out to hold the door open for them.

This is not the typical hanok. He can already tell. Despite the exterior appearing similar to most of the other hanoks in the village, this one has a more prestigious air to it. It is much better maintained, definitely.

The courtyard inside reveals much more. Where most of the hanoks here are over 600 years old, repairs atop patchworks, an inheritance from the Joseon period, this house is all new construction with modern materials and slick, upscale touches. Poverty porn, but with contour and highlight.

There are about a dozen people mingling. The few women present are all in traditional hanbok. Several of the older men as well, but the majority of the rest are in suits.

It's  _ that _ kind of party. No wonder Soo begged him to come along.

His pink hair draws in a lot of curious eyes, but Kyungsoo had primed him on the way over. Some of the guests had asked if he was an idol, with the occasional one naming out boy groups they thought they recognized Jongin from. The answer didn't sound particularly convincing, but the matter-of-fact way that Kyungsoo told them Jongin was a student intern shadowing him left no room for the other people to pry, regardless of how desperately he could tell they wanted to.

Meeting Kyungsoo's parents is a trip. Not one Jongin particularly enjoyed. His father is a very serious, humorless man, absolutely blind to his younger son’s proclivities. He greeted Jongin with a crisp handshake, gaze sweeping up unapprovingly at Jongin’s cotton candy pink hair, but offering no comment before asking Kyungsoo about the progress on a New Jersey factory build and excusing himself to hopefully be a more charismatic host to his other guests.

“You are too skinny,” Kyungsoo's mother reprimands upon seeing her son. She pinches his cheek and scrunches up her mouth. And then her eyes land on Jongin, brightening considerably. “Oh my...”

“You don't have any need for another boy toy, Omma,” Kyungsoo replies coolly, putting a possessive hand on Jongin's elbow, much to his surprise.

His mother is beautiful, ageless in the overly polished style of the undiscerning and wealthy. Jongin can see a lot of features in her that Kyungsoo inherited, however sandblasted away and reshaped they are by doctors’ hands. It’s a bit uncanny.

“Who said anything about boy toy, my love? I was just observing how well we matched,” she chirps, smoothing down the pastel pink chima of her hanbok, and back to Jongin’s hair with a wink. “You could cut glass with that jawline, goodness.”

Kyungsoo leans in with a sigh, gives her a peck on the temple, and pulls Jongin to him. “I love you, mother,” he says after a thoughtful pause, letting out another resigned exhale and leading Jongin away from the kitchen.

The hall is empty, and Jongin’s curiosity is spiraling. “Does… she know?”

“Of course, she knows,” Kyungsoo explains, unbothered, rubbing soothing circles into Jongin’s lower back and letting his hand fall to his side. He shrugs, “She - unfortunately - tells me all of her secrets. In turn, she doesn’t judge mine.”

He doesn’t sound too put out. Jongin’s thoughts flash briefly through his relationship with his mother. It’s a reverse of sorts, of Kyungsoo’s parents, he supposes. Although while his mother is severe and cold, his father’s warmth doesn’t quite translate to unflinching honesty regarding his sexual partners. They just don’t have that kind of relationship. ‘Comfortably strained’ would probably be the most apt description. 

After that, it's rubbing elbows and looking pretty. Some mouth breather approached them, eyes flickering constantly to Jongin and his hair as he tried to extract information from Kyungsoo regarding new promotional activities. Jongin tunes him out so fast, he couldn't even remember whether the guy was employed with Do Co., or not.

Unfortunately, the guy is only the first of many. Whether it was because Jongin stopped attempting to maintain a neutral face, or Kyungsoo wanted to test him, Kyungsoo spends the next hour and a half sending him off to get drinks or snacks. The vibrator comes to life once he takes two steps away, to the point that several drinks later, Jongin is clutching the wall for support as he navigates through the house, attempting to avoid running into Kyungsoo's mother, trying to keep from moaning aloud. He ends up hiding in the darkening hallway several times, applying pressure to his crotch to relieve some of the ache. The cage might not allow him to get hard, but it only worsens his arousal. This is torturous.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is slowly getting tipsy sending him to retrieve all of these drinks. He's actually chatty. Things he normally keeps to himself, promising Jongin that it's too boring to get into, flow right out of him. On any other day, Jongin would be fascinated to hear him ramble on about how THAAD is allowing the Chinese to sabotage their sales in the mainland, or their attempt to overtake Amore-Pacific in Singapore with a luxury line of products, but he's ready for death from the heavy vibrator buried in his ass, and his cage is sticky from all the precum that's been dribbling out for the past however many hours. He’s going crazy.

“Get me another drink?” Kyungsoo's voice makes him shudder. It's dropped almost an octave, husky and smooth.

Jongin swallows. “Come get it with me,” he suggests quietly, praying for Kyungsoo to get it. He needs something, anything. A quickie in the hallway even.

“I think you should go by yourself,” whispers Kyungsoo. Oh, he gets it. He's just going to be evil about it. A crooked smile forms on his lips, and his hands twitch, as if fighting reaching out to touch Jongin. “Don't pout,” he adds.

It's not a steep climb, but with the house being built into the hillside, he still has to go up a slope. Each lift of his knees to reach the next step drives the buzzing dildo firmer against his prostate. Just how much of this was Kyungsoo aware of, had he planned and orchestrated? Jongin whimpers, thighs quivering, thankful to finally reach the empty room. He needs to hurry back. After some experimentation, he's discovered that the least amount of torture is if he doesn't try to ride it out. The vibrator doesn't get too intense, definitely not enough to come from, so it's just teasing him with no possibility of release.

The battery must be draining down or something. The rumbling vibrations are weakening by the second. Jongin breathes out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow, and sipping from his glass. He's pretty buzzed himself. If Kyungsoo didn't have an image to uphold and he didn't have to be on his best behavior, he would've dropped his pants in the courtyard hours ago.

The vibrator finally dies, right as someone rests a hand on his left hip, causing Jongin to jump back with a surprised yip. Kyungsoo covers his mouth with a hand, eyes twinkling. Oh, that makes more sense now…

“Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look?” Kyungsoo asks, undoing the top buttons of Jongin's shirt enough to slip his fingers in and play with the delicate chain, tugging Jongin closer with it.

“Not nearly enough,” he retorts, casting a cautious look around the room when Kyungsoo pulls him in for a kiss. Still empty…

Kyungsoo chuckles against his lips, “You're beautiful, baby. Are you having fun?”

“It's been delightfully  _ torturous.” _

Another soft snicker. “Take care of something for me, and we can get out of here,” Kyungsoo says, stroking his cheek.

Wiping the condensation off the wall of the glass, Jongin picks the drink up and hands it to him. “Here.”

While Kyungsoo still takes it, he shakes his head slowly.  _ “I have a boner _ ,” he whispers conspiratorially, giggling at the word. Tipsy Kyungsoo. “Make it go away, and I'll take good care of you tonight.”

“I'll be right back,” Jongin breaks away immediately, angling for the bathroom, brows furrowing when Kyungsoo holds onto him. “I'm gonna go take the toy out.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “No lube. Besides, I put it in. Only I get to take it out,” he says, combing through Jongin’s hair with his fingers, tucking some strands behind his ear. At Jongin’s confused look, his hand trails down Jongin’s cheek again, and he pushes his thumb into Jongin’s lower lip, massaging the flesh, eyes hooded.

Oh.

“What if we get caught…” Jongin mumbles.

“Dispatch is paid handsomely to keep my family’s photos out of the press,” Kyungsoo explains, guiding Jongin to kneel in front of him, rubbing his shoulders encouragingly as Jongin undoes the button of his trousers. “And everyone’s leaving anyway.”

Good enough for him. The faster they can get out of here so he can get some relief, the better. He has Kyungsoo’s pants undone in record time, not even bothering to look around again as he slurps the still-fattening cockhead into his mouth. It tastes like salt and sweat and Jongin lets saliva pool and run off his tongue, the corners of his mouth stretching tight around the shaft as he takes more.

Kyungsoo withdraws suddenly, causing the suction to break with a clean  _ pop _ sound. Disoriented, Jongin looks around in panic, finding no one there other than the two of them. He turns to face Kyungsoo, finding he's stepped over by the door outside, cock still out and shining with spit, eyeing the opposite door with suspicion.

“Let's take this outside,” Kyungsoo suggests in a hushed tone. He tuts as Jongin lifts up on one foot, pointing back to the ground. “Stay on your knees, sweetheart.”

Clearly, the situation isn't  _ that  _ dire. Still confused, but weighing his options, Jongin shuffles forward, following as Kyungsoo opens the door, peeks out, and crosses the threshold to a small patio area. It's dim, but not so dark that they'd be invisible. But it's Kyungsoo's call, so Jongin crawls the rest of the way, earning Kyungsoo's approval as the latter strokes his hair and curls his hand around the thin loop of the bodychain resting against his nape. 

Hearing the door shut behind them, Jongin gets back to business, managing to deepthroat Kyungsoo within a minute. Gathering the chain loosely, Kyungsoo tugs it upward slightly so that he can guide Jongin's head back down with each stroke, whispering encouragements under his breath. Jongin can feel his body tensing up, and tries to constrict his mouth even tighter. It won't take much more.

“That you, Kyungsoo?” someone yells.

Jongin halts, feeling his blood ice over. The voice is downhill, thankfully. Briefly, he remembers the solid rail behind him, although he can't recall whether he's taller than it or not when on his knees. Carefully, he goes slack, letting Kyungsoo's cock slip back out as he sits back on his haunches.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies. “Needed some privacy. Taking a call. I'm on hold.”

The man replies, but Kyungsoo grabs his dick and aims it back at Jongin's mouth, smearing saliva across his lips. As his mouth drops open in shock, Kyungsoo pushes in, the tips of his fingers gliding across Jongin's head to feel for the back of the bodychain again, urging him forward with light pressure to his nape.

This is… new. Exciting, to say the least. The conversation continues. It almost sounds like Kyungsoo is trying to prolong it, asking the man questions about his personal life and current projects as his other hand curls into Jongin's hair, playing with the pink locks. His hips roll forth subtly to match Jongin's strokes. He's tensing back up again. Is he really going to…

A few more pumps, and Jongin gets his answer. The man is propositioning a lunch meeting with some executives when the grip on his hair tightens, and Kyungsoo's cock pulses, seconds before bitter, salty liquid floods his mouth. Kyungsoo gasps quietly, barely audible from Jongin's vantage point, and pants for air, hand shakily petting through Jongin's hair again. 

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath, finally releasing the bodychain and stroking Jongin's cheek.

“What was that?” the man asks.

“Let my secretary know,” Kyungsoo announces, sounding a little out of breath. “She can set something up for next week.”

The man attempts to shower him with compliments and gratitude, but Kyungsoo digs his phone out of his back pocket and holds it up pointedly, bringing it up to his ear while nodding and waving at the man.

“Ready to get out of here?” he asks Jongin.

Did this really just happen? “...Fuck yes.”

—

The little teasing touches on his inner thighs are maddening. Jongin actually lets out a few involuntary whimpers when he feels Kyungsoo's lips trace after his fingertips. His legs are trembling. He  _ needs _ .

“So pretty,” Kyungsoo muses, cupping the cock cage again, admiring it up close. “It's so  _ cute _ .”

“Soo…” Jongin whines, spreading his legs wider.

“What is it, lover?” Kyungsoo asks innocently.

This game again. He's no good at this game. “ _ Please… _ ” Jongin begs.

Kyungsoo plants another soft kiss into the crease where his thigh meets his groin and finally climbs back up Jongin's body, dropping more butterfly kisses as he ascends. The tiny silver key dangling off a plain necklace around Kyungsoo's neck drags up his chest, taunting him with its tickling touches. His entire body jolts as Kyungsoo bumps the head of his cock against Jongin's hole. He's lubed. He's ready. He's  _ been _ so ready for hours now. Need overrides pride. He whimpers at the contact, shifting his body to try and encourage it closer, to no avail.

Kyungsoo had taken the remote out of his pocket on the ride home and turned the vibrator on manually, ramping it up and letting the remote rest on his thigh as Jongin squirmed the entire duration of the way back, unrelenting and even rebuckling Jongin’s seatbelt when he tried to push for more.

In his apartment was more of the same. No touching unless he authorized it first. He stripped both of them down and pulled Jongin into the shower, leaving the cock cage on as he washed them from head to toe, finally removing the toy before leading him back to the bed. Taking his time, fingering Jongin’s hole unnecessarily. Very unnecessarily.

It’s about to happen. Surely, he’s going to get fucked now, or Jongin might just suffer cardiac arrest. He’s nearly chewed through his bottom lip, worrying it in place of squirming around and causing Kyungsoo to further delay the inevitable.

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo orders, after several feints at pushing his cock in and simply letting it slide along instead of inside. He smiles against Jongin’s mouth, pleased at the exasperated whimper Jongin made before yanking his head closer to mash their lips together.

Finally -  _ finally _ \- the head of his cock aims straight and breaches properly. Jongin almost can’t believe it, holding his breath as he is stretched open.  _ Finally _ . He groans loudly, repeatedly, against Kyungsoo’s lips. It’s all earnest. Just a slow filling, inch by inch, and the relief has already started. He could cry, and Kyungsoo hasn’t even started yet.

“Please,” he whispers, clinging to Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

The vibrator had numbed him a bit, but the slow teasing with Kyungsoo’s fingers had reset all the sensitive areas inside him again. Kyungsoo withdraws, and for a fleeting moment, Jongin panics, thinking that’s all he’s going to get tonight, but terrified that if he tries to clamp his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and hold him there, he’ll definitely be denied more. The fear is misplaced, however, as Kyungsoo thrusts forward again, hard enough that their skin slaps wetly together, barely audible over Jongin’s moaning.  _ Finally _ , holy shit, finally.

Kyungsoo spreads his thighs further apart, one arm bracing himself next to Jongin’s head, the other lifting his thigh, to bring Jongin’s hips up to meet his. His face is intense, focused, eyes locked on Jongin’s. He’s panting, but silent otherwise, giving no indication of his emotions while Jongin’s noises get increasingly wispy and shrill.

His body feels like it’s burning up. The party was only a couple of hours, but this is really five days worth of torture, and he’s in flames here as Kyungsoo takes him apart. Tears sting his eyes, and Jongin tries to blink them away, but he barely feels them, trying to focus so hard on the pressure boiling inside him. He hears a sob escape his mouth, can see Kyungsoo wince from him digging his fingernails into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, but it’s all distant compared to the growing ball of  _ pressurepressurepressure _ . He might just combust.

Kyungsoo drops his leg and focuses on his nipples instead, lightly flicking at the barbells in rhythm with his hips. It’s hypnotic. He feels light as air and stone-heavy all at once, like he’s both sinking and floating away. Blissful. Torturous, but blissfully torturous.

He moans again, and it feels like an echo. The pressure ramps up suddenly, to something tangible, but feeling shocked is beyond his capabilities right now. He is just a passenger. Blinding light explodes in every direction, and he feels like he’s rocketing into the atmosphere, and it’s still so… 

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Other than he’s panting and tingling and his vision is blurry, streaked with tears, and once his eyes finally focus, Kyungsoo is there, stroking his damp, sweaty hair, beaming so proudly down at him.

“You did so well,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his hand comfortingly, kissing his temples.

“What did I do,” Jongin slurs out, dazed, utterly lost.

He can feel Kyungsoo pulling out, wetness pooling between his thighs. Kyungsoo drops to his side, pulling Jongin closer and cuddling against him. A blanket gets thrown over both of them, mindless of the mess, as he continues stroking Jongin’s sides gently. “You did so well,” Kyungsoo repeats. “You should rest. I’ll clean us up later.”

Some time after, possibly just a minute or so after, Kyungsoo begins singing softly, barely audible. His voice is so warm and smooth, it calms Jongin’s nerves that he wasn’t even aware were causing him to tremble.

“Rest, baby,” Kyungsoo instructs, wiping away the tears still burning at his eyes.

Inexplicably, he feels small, but Kyungsoo is here and he feels safe, too. “Okay,” Jongin manages to squeak out, throat raw and dry.

He’s out within the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I struggled so hard with this chapter, and I've been putting this scene off for ages because I am really scared of depicting this poorly. I feel like I'm still misrepresenting this, but honestly, this is about as close as I can make it. I hope it's ok? What do you think? I'm really drained lately with a lot of real life stuff, but I promise I'm writing. Come talk with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon)? I am deleting my CC, but if you're shy, you can also talk to me on [AskFM](https://ask.fm/filet_jignon). It's anonymous, but you'll need to make an account.


	7. Chapter 7

It is rare for Kyungsoo to get takeout when Jongin stays over. Typically, he coordinates it so he gets opportunities to cook, his efforts made worthwhile since there’s more than one mouth to feed. But he made a big fuss about not wanting to leave Jongin alone, so he placed a big delivery order and then half-carried Jongin off to the shower to rinse and remove the cock cage. They had just stepped out and barely started toweling off when the doorbell rang.

“I didn't think we'd get you there yet,” Kyungsoo explains once he swallows a big bite of vegetables. “I knew I could get you to come. You had been so good all week, and I got you really worked up, but I didn't expect…”

The drop. Kyungsoo had explained that it wasn't just a really hard orgasm. Subspace. Subdrop. The words just sound made up, but Jongin remembers the strong waves of confusion and the uncontrollable shivering afterwards. It was more than just intense. He doesn't even know how to describe it. The memory of it is really hazy, and fading more with each passing hour.

“I'm so proud of you, baby,” Kyungsoo beams, brushing Jongin's hair off of his forehead again. He's been repeating that statement going on a dozen times now. Subspace is something that involves a lot of trust, as he had explained. It’s not easy to just attain, so Kyungsoo is floating on his own little victory cloud right now.

He feels oddly naked without the cage, sitting there in just a pair of pink silk panties, the slippery fabric cool against his skin. It's a relief, of course. He can scratch and adjust however his heart desires. Really, if this experiment taught him anything, it's that he touches his dick a  _ lot. _

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Jongin says, spearing a carrot.

Kyungsoo's hand brushes the front of his panties, right against the dark spot, “You're hard.”

“For the first time in, like, a week,” Jongin laughs, although he is silenced when Kyungsoo grips his cock tighter, stroking once through the fabric before peeling the satin down to expose the shaft.

“So pretty.”

“Cute and small, just how you like me, huh?” Jongin smirks.

Kyungsoo raises a challenging eyebrow before sliding down onto his knees in front of him. “It  _ is _ ,” he coos, “it's _ so _ cute. Look at it.” He flicks the head carefully, eyes lighting up as it bobs. And then his lips are flush against the base of Jongin's cock, taking him fully in one smooth motion.

Jongin's still busy chewing. He nearly chokes trying to swallow his vegetables and lie back at the same time. Holy crap, he’s sensitive. Kyungsoo also wastes no time, sucking hard and moving fast, soft lips slick on his shaft. It couldn’t have taken long. Maybe one minute later, he’s gasping for breath and whimpering, body arched high as he comes into Kyungsoo’s hot mouth.

“That was fast,” Kyungsoo chuckles, licking his lips and climbing over Jongin to drop a kiss on his mouth.

“New record,” Jongin pants weakly. “Congratulations.”

—

Free of the cock cage, Jongin spends the next week jerking off so much, it’s as if he’s a fresh new teenager again. He even records a few sessions and sends them to Kyungsoo during work hours, which gets him a call from one very pouty boyfriend who is only placated by hearing him do it again over the phone. He makes sure to sound extra breathy and whiny, spurred on by Kyungsoo’s own labored breathing. It’s been a satisfying week— or rather, a relieving one. An  _ easy  _ one. ‘Thoughtless’ would be the most appropriate. It’s nice. His dick chafed at one point. He doesn’t even mind too much.

At Jongin's behest, the next weekend, they pull Kyungsoo’s box of goodies back out of the closet, although Jongin still isn’t allowed to rummage through it. One of the smaller boxes makes a very heavy clank as Kyungsoo sets it down on his nightstand to sift through the rest of the contents. It piques Jongin’s interest, but by then, Kyungsoo’s found what he was looking for, and Jongin doesn’t press.

Kyungsoo lays two bundles of soft, bright red rope on the edge of the bed and arranges him with his ass on the bottom edge, legs up.

“This’ll be fun,” he reassures Jongin. “But let me know if anything’s uncomfortable, okay?”

After getting a nod, Kyungsoo gets to work. He unwinds one of the ropes and wraps it, methodically, around Jongin’s left thigh, just above his knee. He ties it in some sort of knot and lets the rest fall, grabbing the other rope and repeating it on Jongin’s right leg. It doesn’t itch, thankfully. Although he supposes if these are made specifically for this purpose, that would be an important factor to consider. Picking up the end of the first rope again, he feeds it behind Jongin’s neck and under his opposite arm, threading it into a little loop on the original knot.

Jongin gasps as the rope is cinched tight, pulling his knee up almost to his chest.

“Does it hurt?” Kyungsoo asks, voice calm as he lifts the end of the other rope.

“No, I was just surprised.”

Kyungsoo repeats the pattern on the other side. Every motion is confident and practiced. He has a small smile on his lips, and once finished, moves to the end of the bed to observe with a pleased expression.

“It’s just so you don’t have to hold your legs up. It should be comfortable, right?” Kyungsoo asks.

Considering how Jongin was expecting to be hanging upside down from the ceiling, he feels a little let down. Relieved, also, but he supposes this is training wheels again. “It is,” he agrees, seizing the opportunity to pry some more. “What do you like about this so much?”

“What makes you think I like it so much?” Kyungsoo counters, warming up lube in his hand.

Jongin scrunches his nose up. “I don’t know. I think I saw enough rope in there to scale a mountain. I’d think that would mean you at least like it a  _ little _ .”

That gets a soft laugh and a sheepish shrug. “I think it’s really beautiful,” Kyungsoo says as he spreads the lube over his shaft, jerking it slowly to distribute evenly. “And on top of that, it can be really comfortable and functional. Like right now.”

Sex is definitely more interesting with the sling. It frees up both of their hands, allowing Jongin to brace better, and Kyungsoo to leverage himself into a more optimal position, snapping his hips in powerful thrusts that renders Jongin an incoherent mess. For a few seconds, it even feels like Jongin is getting close with only the head of his cock rubbing against his abdomen from the angle. But then Kyungsoo’s hand wraps around his shaft, and his body spasms in response, involuntarily kicking against the ropes criss-crossing behind his back as Kyungsoo grunts and finishes inside him. It’s a much stronger orgasm than he’d been getting all week. Sweat rolls down his face as he tries to catch his breath.

The ropes are undone just as smoothly as they were put on, and Kyungsoo nudges him up the bed before joining him. Once he’s recovered enough, Jongin grabs one of the ropes with his toes, and pulls it up to observe closely. It’s definitely smoother material. His legs tingle where the knots were made, but they’re not raw and irritated despite the tension he put on ropes earlier. It’s a good residual feeling.

“I liked these,” he says as Kyungsoo spoons in behind him.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo sounds pleased.

“You don’t have to handle me with kid gloves though,” he chides. “I don’t think I’d like getting zapped with nipple clamps or anything super crazy, but I can handle some ropes. We used the cuffs a bunch of times a while back.”

“Cuffs are one thing,” Kyungsoo explains, encouraging him to roll over. “Ropes are another.”

“How so?”

It seems Kyungsoo prefers showing to telling. He takes the rope from Jongin’s hands and guide him to hold his hands out, palms together. Looping the rope around Jongin’s forearms in an intricate pattern, he patiently shifts and adjusts until tying off the last of the knots into a pretty bow. It’s beautiful. The rope binds him from wrist to almost elbow. There is no give.

“This is one of my favorites,” Kyungsoo mutters, brushing his fingertips across the lines.

“What do you like about it?” He’s surprised by how comfortable it is, despite the constricting position.

Kyungsoo’s still stroking the pattern. “Usually, I’d like to put you on your knees and do this with your hands behind your back. It just… looks really beautiful.”

That doesn't seem unattractive. “You’re really good at it.”

A smirk. “I practiced a lot.”

—

It's not a short trip.Ten and a half hours total. He'll be feeling the jet lag tomorrow for sure. But Kyungsoo had rented a private jet for the occasion, so the flight was as lovely as possible. Fiji’s waters are  _ so _ cerulean and idyllic. Jongin had only ever flown economy, and the amount of trips he's taken can be counted on one hand. He tries not to gawk.

He fails horribly as they near their destination. Not that Kyungsoo doesn't regularly spoil him with lavish gifts, but there is living in luxury in Seoul, and then there is being driven to your private, thatched roof villa in your private lagoon in one of the most gorgeous vacation spots in the world. There's a large sun deck that leads right into immaculate, sandy beaches. The interior features every amenity from Jacuzzi spa to fully stocked bar to chef's kitchen. There's even a pool.

“Do you want to rest?” Kyungsoo asks, smiling when Jongin snaps out of it and closes his mouth with a soft pop.

“I'm… not tired,” Jongin mumbles, still flabbergasted.

Kyungsoo only nods. “Let's wash up then, and go watch the sunset on the beach?” he offers.

Jongin nearly abandons his plans in all of his excitement. He barely remembers before leaving the bathroom, and quickly sneaks off with his suitcase before Kyungsoo finds him.

The lagoon is nearly turquoise in color, glittering like diamonds against a coral sky. The sharp contrast with the pristine, white sand is breathtaking. It looks like a postcard or a wallpaper. It is just surreal. The oranges of the and hot pinks swirling in the sunset reflect gold onto the water as the sun starts its descent. 

Kyungsoo hands him a drink as their feet sink into the sand. “Tequila sunset,” he explains, looking out at the water with a serene expression. He’s wearing a pair of swim shorts and nothing else. It’s strange, seeing him only partially clothed, even when Jongin is clad the same. “A poor match, but it’s all I could whip up in a pinch.”

He plucks the orange slice off of the rim and sucks the juice out of it as they walk, hand in hand. Kyungsoo offers him his slice, and takes a long pull of his own drink before wiggling the base of the glass into the sand to balance it.

It’s been a few weeks since the party. They’ve experimented some more with ropes, and even had quite an exciting weekend with the collar and some more sub play. It only lasts for the hour or two each time, and it’s enough excitement to keep him interested. But something just feels… different.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asks, as they rest back on their elbows, watching the sun go down in paradise.

“This is incredible,” Jongin says. He’s antsy, debating for minutes now whether he should initiate or let Kyungsoo take lead.

“What’s wrong?”

Jongin sighs and chuckles to himself quietly, rolling onto his side and hooking a leg against Kyungsoo’s. He pulls them down to the sand, lips finding Kyungsoo’s easily and deepening it to something more intentional than just appreciation.

Kyungsoo’s hands halt once they manage to work Jongin’s shorts down to mid-thigh. Large, surprised eyes look up at him in confusion. After a pause, Kyungsoo licks his lips and pulls the shorts off the rest of the way, running his hands slowly back up Jongin’s legs and tracing over the soft pink head of the cock cage.

“What’s this?” he asks, voice husky.

Jongin digs through the shorts for the pocket, pulling out a tiny key. He would’ve just worn the thing onto the plane if he thought it’d be safe for circulation, but he wasn’t sure. So he hasn’t had time to reacclimate to the cage’s restrictions. Already, it feels weird. Already, he’s doubting his choice.

But every climax since the night of the party has just been release. Relief. And nothing more. There was something really special about that specific night, and he needs to at least experience it one more time. Or a few, just to make sure.

He presses the key into Kyungsoo’s palm and looks at him from underneath his lashes, pouting a little, “I wanted to play again.”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lower lip, thinking to himself in silence for stretched-out seconds before finally answering. “You liked it then?”

He nods. “Yes.”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s lips tug into a smile. He always has such a warm smile, and this one is so bright. “Here though? Are you sure?”

Another nod. “Is that okay?”

Kyungsoo pecks him on the cheek, then the nose, and finally on the cupid’s bow of his upper lip. “Of course. I brought some stuff too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, sorry for taking so long. It's been a really....hard/rough/busy/tiring....months? But here it is, albeit kind of short and action-less, but hopefully there are still people reading and enjoying it. I felt better about it toward the ending, and hopefully I can get back into the rhythm of things. Thank you if you're still here. <3


	8. Chapter 8

At least he doesn't have to worry about the possibility of a boner killer. Jongin peeks up at the woman holding armfuls of groceries, and looks back to the tiled floor demurely, willing his body to stay loose and relaxed. In the background, he hears Kyungsoo apologize profusely, and the door shutting again moments later.

“I forgot we had a cook coming by,” Kyungsoo admits sheepishly, voice drifting off as he hauls the bags to the kitchen and returns to sit on the couch, legs spread.

Jongin lifts his head again, just enough to see a finger beckoning. Slowly, he crawls forward again, fighting the urge to tense up.

“Come here, babe.”

He wishes he could get a better look at the red ropes on his body. Having only Kyungsoo's motions earlier to gauge, they are the most intricate patterns yet. They fit snugly, comfortable almost. But the hard, heavy steel in his ass doesn't have any yield, and it demands Jongin stay bowed down low on all fours.

Two words that shouldn’t ever go together: anal and hook. His skin crawled when Kyungsoo started describing it, but the real thing isn’t all that bad. It’s a steel dildo, shaped like a giant hook, but with a larger ball on one end, for safe penetration. The other end has a loop, which today, Kyungsoo has fastened taut into the rope harness around Jongin’s body. The past few days, to acclimate him, Kyungsoo had only been using as nothing more than an oddly shaped dildo. The ball on the end is large, difficult to push in initially due to its shape, and the shaft of the hook is barely wider than a finger. Once it's in, there just isn't that much stretch. The material is mirror smooth as well, which provides nowhere nearly enough friction. It has a good weight, but it’s more frustrating than pleasurable. 

It's pretty nerve-wracking, moving into the next step of his training, but there's no denying that Jongin feels a thrill shoot down his spine every time he forgets and lifts his head up too high, the hook instantly checking him to bow back down. It doesn’t hurt. It wouldn’t hurt unless he was absolutely stupid about it, but it is completely unyielding, instantly uncomfortable if he tries to be stubborn.

All part of his training… 

“You look so good,” Kyungsoo coos, stroking his cheek lovingly once Jongin finally reaches the couch. “Are you wet, baby? Show me.”

How is he supposed to do that? Jongin looks down between his legs, not at all surprised to find precum leaking out of the tip of his cock cage. He's been turned on since Kyungsoo started unwinding the ropes, nearly an hour ago. Before that, even. They've been playing since the first night they arrived in Fiji. He hasn't come once. Kyungsoo hasn’t tried to make him come either, possibly preferring to draw things out, to make it more intense when he finally chooses to do so.

Strange how the thought can be so reassuring.

Tilting his head to meet Kyungsoo's eyes, he attempts to lift minutely, feels the tension, and immediately halts. He squirms, “I don't know how to show you…”

“Do you want to come today, love?”

He shivers at the offer. Is it an offer, or is it a test? Their trip ends tomorrow. Would Kyungsoo want him to hold out until then, or… 

No point trying to read Kyungsoo’s mind. He goes with honesty: “Y-yes.”

Kyungsoo spreads his legs wider and beckons for Jongin to crawl forward as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. “Show me,” he repeats, cradling the back of Jongin’s neck and urging him closer to Kyungsoo’s crotch.

—

This is the life, Jongin thinks to himself, feeling the grains of sand between his toes, breathing in the salty, clean air. The sunset still looks so surreal even after the past few days. Walking nude on his own private strip of paradise beach. Not his, factually, but the closest he'll be getting to it anyway.

Ahead, Kyungsoo turns and smiles warmly at him. He waits patiently for Jongin to catch up, resting a hand on Jongin's waist as he finally nears. “I almost don't want to go back,” he muses.

Who the heck would ever want to go back? Here, they can just eat, drink, fuck, and enjoy the breathless scenery. 

“Lay down over here,” Kyungsoo instructs.

Jongin lowers himself into his hands and knees, only to be guided onto his back. His mood sours. He really doesn't want to fuck in the sand. It gets everywhere. It's scratchy as fuck.

His annoyance must be showing on his face. Kyungsoo chuckles as he trails his fingers over the clear material of the cock cage, petting it lovingly. “Big baby.”

“I didn't say anything.”

The irritation is more clear in his defensiveness. But in his defense, he hasn't come since before they arrived in Fiji. His fault, yes. But he hasn't been fucked all day, and has just been crawling around being teased relentlessly. That evil hook is even worse than the cock cage.

“Are you sore?”

There's  _ nothing to be sore from. _ “I'm okay.”

.“Why you pissy then?” Kyungsoo simpers, a playful taunt in his voice.

Jongin's lower lip juts out as he narrows his eyes sulkily. “We haven't… I'm just frustrated.”

“Oh? From what?”

Ass. “From… you teasing me all day. And now we're on sand, and that gets scratchy and gross.”

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo continues in that same tone, digging into the pocket of his shorts to pull out something small. He rolls it in his fingers, revealing a key. “Do you want to go back to the house?”

Well, yes, obviously. The beach is nice for lazying about, not for fucking. They didn't bring anything. Jongin's completely bare ass naked, sans the cock cage, and Kyungsoo surely didn't manage to stuff blankets or anything into his short shorts. “No,” Jongin sighs loudly, “I'm just a little irritated. Sorry.”

“How can I help with that?” Kyungsoo starts disassembling the cock cage, laying the pieces in the sand next to them.

His whole body jerks when the unit is off and Kyungsoo touches his soft penis. Nearly a week of no sensation other than the vague, dampened vibrations and pressures. He hardens rapidly, head barely swelling by the time the shaft has fully filled up even. Jongin gasps again, hips lifting as he fucks into Kyungsoo's loose fist. “Let me come,” he moans, eyes drifting shut. “I want to come.”

“I did say you could today, didn't I…”

Jongin whimpers when the hand pulls away, eyes shooting open as he reaches out and clings to Kyungsoo, who looks way too amused as he reaches back into his pocket. He pulls out a smaller bottle of lube and stands up, kicking his shorts off.

Mm, yes, that big, fat cock right at eye level. He needs it at ass level. He needs to come so badly.

Jongin nearly shrieks as cold lube lands on the underside of his dickhead and drips down, caught by Kyungsoo as he tugs at Jongin's shaft, coating it.

Please. Oh please, not just a handjob. He deserves at least a blowjob for how well he's been behaving.

“You've been so good,” Kyungsoo coos, looking him over.

Yes, he has. Suck it, please. Please, he doesn't want to waste his hard-earned BDSM nut on a fucking handjob. Jongin sighs as he feels his balls tighten, pressure building already. He spreads his legs, nudging Kyungsoo's thigh with his own. 

“Patience,” chides Kyungsoo.

And then he steps over Jongin, bracketing his waist and crouches down. His face fills Jongin’s vision, a knowing glint in his eyes.

All the air leaves Jongin’s lungs in a rush. He chokes, forces his throat to open, to inhale, and continues to stare at Kyungsoo’s face in disbelief at what could be happening, what  _ is _ happening, until Kyungsoo’s ass molds flush against his pelvis.

“Now,” Kyungsoo wriggles to get more comfortable, exhaling slowly, “I know I promised, but you can’t come yet, okay?”

Some garbled noise leaves Jongin’s mouth, in lieu of actual words.

Kyungsoo raises himself up a little and drops down, holding his breath until the landing is complete. He looks unsure, repeats the motion, and smiles, confidence growing. “I haven’t done this in a while. It’s like a whole new set of movements,” he chuckles, as if there is anything amusing about this. “I wasn’t sure if I’d need to stretch earlier, but I’m glad I did. It’s more comfortable, at least. How do you feel?”

He’s going to die. He’s going to  _ die _ , is how he feels.

“Hang in there, baby,” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes hooded as he continues to drop down, panting softly with each move. He smiles again, a small, satisfied upturn. “I always thought you’d be the perfect size. You feel so good.”

He can’t come. How on earth is he supposed to not come after days of teasing and suddenly flooded with this, with Kyungsoo climbing on him and fucking  _ riding him _ .

“I—” he chokes out, clawing at the wet sand.

“Just a little more, love.” Kyungsoo’s eyes focus on him again, still moving at his relentless pace. “Hold on for me.”

It feels like he’s been set on fire. It’s almost painful, feeling so,  _ so _ fucking close and so sensitive. There’s not much more he can do. It’s like holding back an avalanche, and even if Jongin is capable of doing so, he’s not sure he can even fake wanting to at the moment, surreal as the situation is. He can feel all of the receptors in his brain flooding with pleasure, to the point where it’s almost a dull ache, building and building.

Distantly, a curious thought comes to mind, whether this sensation is the same one as when they went to the house party. It doesn’t feel the same at the current moment, but what he is currently feeling is intense and confusing, too much to make sense of.

As if watching everything unfold underwater, he stares blankly as Kyungsoo lifts up, off, and shimmies in between his legs. He’s still too dazed, too drunk off of the sudden rush, that he just lays uselessly while Kyungsoo props his knees up, dusts the sand off of his ass, and is lubed up and pushing in before he even realizes what’s going on.

“ _ Soo…” _ he hears himself moan out, in a long, drawn-out whine. He’s full again. That much he knows. He’d been stretched out all day long, and he had been denied all day long, and now he’s so full of Kyungsoo’s cock, but it hardly seems to register.

He had been so tense, minutes earlier. He had been so stressed, annoyed, surprised, and everything’s melted away in just a couple of minutes. Everything seems to recede, going blissfully empty and quiet, save for the rhythmic slaps of Kyungsoo’s thighs against his ass, save for his little grunts from the impact.

And then the world seems to explode into nothingness. He feels pressure against the corner of his lip, focuses to see Kyungsoo’s thumb wiping something away, still moving, a big grin on his face as he jackhammers into Jongin’s body.

He can hear his own ragged moans, somewhere in the distance. He can feel the grains of sand on his back, between his fingers, caked into his hair. The stickiness on his stomach, the lube cooling off his dick, mixed with the cum still dribbling out.

Kyungsoo grunts, eyes drifting shut as his lips part. His face relaxes in an exhale as he empties into Jongin’s ass. The warmth floods through him, the spasming cock pushes against something that is already hypersensitive, but it barely registers.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo shushes, wiping at Jongin’s face gently. “Hey, look at me.”

Confused, he does as instructed.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kyungsoo blinks, takes a slow breath, and goes back to wiping under Jongin’s eyes. “Do you want me to carry you back?”

It’s weird, feeling as if his throat has gone so long unused. The sound that comes out doesn’t even sound coherent.

“Let’s rest for a minute. Catch our breaths,” Kyungsoo promises, brushing Jongin’s hair back out of his face. “I’ll get us back in a moment, okay? I’ll make us some dinner. You’re probably hungry.”

“I love you,” Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo smiles, calmly combing the damp hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took a long time, omg I'm so sorry. I wrote a fic for Kinktober called [Wrapped in Plastic (It's Fantastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213823) if you want to check it out. Will be updating again soon, I promise. It's just been a hard month that's been busy as hell, guys. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a sugar daddy au, and there's a slight age gap, and this isn't going to be the healthiest relationship ever portrayed, and there's going to be some suspension of disbelief required because it's going to be a happy, porny story, and not some angstfest of abuse and drama. It's switching as well, and there's BDSM, but it's like...not pain and stuff. You'll see?


End file.
